Here she comes
by QueenOfNight007
Summary: A teenage girl, one that loves anime and manga, falls into the Naruto World and she needs to prevent something. She has bad luck and is reborn in Iwa. After an event, she goes to Konoha and meets certain people. She grows up with the Main Characters and some precious people die or leave her life, and she also made a promise to someone in the new world.
1. Reborn

It was that kind of day, I usually woke up refreshed and happy-go-lucky mood. My morning was the usual thing I always did and went to school. The first three lessons being incredibly boring and getting a for my judgment not-good-enough score in our English test. I felt like banging my head over and over again into the table, when my 'friend' aka the-know-it-all got a better score. The next few minutes I kind of wanted to strangle her, since she was rubbing it into me and me being me just kind of tried to ignore it. I really did and ugh, don't judge me when i tell you what I did. She came back to her seat to sit and I just grabbed the chair and took it away, making her fall on her butt and be a crybaby. I got detention after school and the rest of my lessons was like before. Simply boring. Detention wasn't all that bad, since I got time to draw some of my fan-fiction characters. I don't draw and I'm not good in it, but the results weren't all that bad. So after I sat there and drew, the teacher had enough and I could go home. Home being ignored by my family, since they were too busy for everything else than their daughter. Well, I still had my sister. I left the school building and walked down the street, when I saw something strange. There was a flicker of black and yellow, like a blur, but it was gone as I blinked. I shrugged it off, thinking it was just my wild colorful imagination (which wasn't all that colorful) and continued walking. I passed a friend and waved, she waved back, but then her face turned into horror and shock, making me turn around. I stared at the car and just closed my eyes, thinking about if I'll survive that. My rational side of me just shook her head and sighed. _'Guess I won't,'_ I thought and turned to the side to look at my friend. I gave a rare smile just before the car crashed into me.

I still heard some commotion around me and I cracked one of my eyes open. My whole left side hurt and most of my legs too. The pain was unbearable, which made me numb from it. As my right eye stared around everything around me, I noticed my friend by my side, crying and gripping my hand. _'I don't even feel it,'_ I sighed inside my mind and then let myself remember my sister's face. Her bickering with me and her always winning our arguments. I smiled at the short little memories and then focused on my friend.

"Tell my sister that I love her," were my words as she turned to me, eyes wide as a reindeer in the spotlight of a car. A tear escaped my eye as I let myself drift into the wide and welcoming darkness.

I was floating and couldn't move, but I didn't even want to do so. It was relaxing and it felt like a short time, when I was standing in a white room. I sighed and face-palmed.

"Just when I had my peace," I mutter and then heard a feminine chuckle. I turned around and stared at the woman in front of me. She looked like a goddess from Greek mythology. "I'm sorry, it looks like I disturbed your self-peace. My name is Amaterasu and you're in the between," she informed me. 'That's not possible!' my rational-self screamed in my mind and I agreed. "You're joking," I breathed out and stared at the beauty. She had long golden blonde hair that reached her knees, a simple white dress (the ones Greek goddess wore), bare feet and red eyes that reminded me of a pair of eyes, from a certain manga/anime. "Sorry child, but this is quite real," she chuckled and pinched my cheek, making me glare at her. "Don't give me that look," she sulked and then brightened up. "You were too young to die and I was actually keeping an eye on you, since you were one of the few that got me interested in humans again…" she explained and I groaned. "You were stalking me," I noted and she giggled. "Guess you could say it like that, but…Why didn't you jump out of the way, like fate gave you the choice to make?" and that got my real attention.

"Tch, I was tired of my life. I know other people would save themselves since they value their life, but mine is different. I do realize I disrespect people, who didn't have a choice and all, but I didn't value my life like others did." Amaterasu seemed do ponder in my words and she gave me a disapproving look. "I'll give you another chance," she decided and I stared at her back as she turned. "Ugh, what?" I asked, dumfounded.

"You're going to get one more life," she explained and I felt my eye twitch. "There still has to be a catch," I noted and I could feel her grin. "You're got to save someone," she stated and my eyebrows furrowed together in confusion and irritation. "Name?" The next thing wasn't expected.

"Neji Hyuuga," my eyes widened and my body shook, tensing. "Y-You…B-But…?!" I stammered and she turned to me. She winked and waved, I felt like I was fading and weakening. "Don't worry, I'll give you something that you'll definitely be able to accomplish my demand. And you can change as much as you can." That's when I was being reborn. I felt myself being tiny and weak, but there was that power within me, something that felt like liquid and warm. **'Chakra,'** my rational-self said and I nodded. That's when my new life began.

After a total of some weeks, or many less since it was too long for my patience, I could hear properly, and even see. But as I stared around with my eyes, it was a bit blurry for a while. I could see a red headed person with a nice skin color, and another one with brown hair and pale skin. 'Probably my new parents?' I asked myself and rational-self nodded in reply. I found out they were speaking Japanese and I was VERY slowly getting used to it and even slower understanding it. I didn't really like to have my eyes opened, since they weren't used to the bright light and I just wished I could be back in that darkness and float for a millennium there. My new name was Shinku, last-name Izumi. Shinku Izumi. It was a nice name I guess. If I ever want to make a name for myself, I'd make a bloody mess to get a good nickname in the Bingo Book or something.

A year passed and I was mostly understanding their Japanese and I was glad. My new parents were caring and I found out, I was an only child. _'Guess I won't have a sister…But nobody could ever replace her anyway,'_ I thought. I was starting to walk, have a better sight (but I let my bangs cover them, since I didn't like the bright sunshine to shine into my eyes), my first word was quite funny.

Flashback: _It was a normal day, when my mother Fumiko took me out and we were walking down a little lake and then we stopped at a waterfall. I was shocked and really excited just like a child my 'new' age should be, clapping with my hands. My new mother giggled at my childish action and I shouted: "Taki! (Waterfall)" Fumiko was at first really shocked and then very, very excited. Later on she told my new dad, how I said my 'first' word and he sulked as I didn't resaid it as he asked me too. I just grinned and tried to act as I should. Flashback ends._

After two years, I was already three and I could walk and talk and other stuff like normal kids, but I knew I was in the Shinobi World. _'Amaterasu wanted me to rescue Neji, which means I was born somewhere near the Kyuubi's attack,'_ my mind was racing every time I had enough free time to think about it._ 'Where the hell even am I?!'_ I shouted in my mind and my rational-self gave me a disapproving look. **'Ask you baka,'** she glared at me and I sighed, nodding. "Okaa-san? Where are we?" I asked as I entered the kitchen. She turned to me and that was the first time I noticed my father's forehead protector, since he was using it around his arm._ 'It's the-'_ I thought shocked, when my mother's soft voice interrupted.

"They call it Hidden Stone Village, we're in Iwagakure…" she told me, smiling. I closed my gapping mouth. My father laughed and then I had a long lesson about villages, the three wars and some more history. I listened carefully to catch every detail. My father even told me, it was almost three years since the Nine Tailed attack in Konoha. _'Heh, I'll need to thank Amaterasu for that.'_ I told myself and my foolish father even told ME, a mere child, about the tailed beasts. My mother was watching me, clearly amused at my curiosity, since I know I was never eager to find new things out. After a long day of my father talking non-stop, he stopped and grinned. "Looks like you want to be a shinobi, right?" he asked and I nodded hastily. My mother chuckled and sat onto a chair. "Well then, we should start training you soon." And at that, I groaned.** 'It was us in the end that wanted to become ninja,'** rational-self noted with an annoyed tone and I knew both of us didn't like the idea of training. _'But we need to become really strong,'_ I said and rational-self nodded.


	2. Leaving and Konoha

I trained and trained, probably more than normal kids my age (five) and my father was already starting to give me odd looks. As we trained my aim I wasn't really good and my father just grinned apologetically. "Well you probably took more after your mother then," he replied and my eyes glinted in curiosity. My appearance was quite coming from my mother, my hair was red and my eyes…Well that was one thing I wasn't letting anyone see, since they were strange. I was really reminding myself of a younger girl-Nagato version (you probably get it by now).

"What do you mean?" I asked father and he ruffled my hair. "It means you suck at aim," he said truthfully and I pouted, making him pinch my cheeks. "But…We should train you in Kenjutsu." And that's when the really hard training started.

Over the next two years, I was really good in Taijutsu and my Kenjutsu was like my father said, 'for my age outstanding'. One day he said, I'm like a mini version of a member of the seven ninja swordsmen of the mist. That was one of the few things that sent chills down my spine. These ninja were far too great and I was just a little twerp, a brat that still wasn't sent to the Academy. I learnt to write kanji and katakana, it was really unique and a graceful way to write. But I could still write in English, normal letters that I was slowly getting unused to. I wrote every little detail I knew about the timeline, things I could change and everything that happened already, and what is still going to happen. I even made profiles and as I stopped at a certain Akatsuki member, my heart clenched. **_'I've got a bad feeling,'_** me and rational-self said at the same time as we stared at Deidara's name. I found out my father is Jonnin and that my mother was Jonnin too, but she stopped her ninja career after she gave birth to me. I even got the info about her being a medical ninja and she was giving me lessons about vital organs, pressure points, chakra control and the human's anatomy. My birthday has been in spring, surprisingly, since my last-name means spring too. It was the sixth April and that meant I was really born before the Kyuubi's attack, even before Sasuke's birth.

After some weeks, it was between my training with my mother's katana, when father ran into the house shouting. "Fumiko! We're both needed! Iwa is under attack!" and that's when there was an explosion and I knew which day it was. **'When Deidara left our Village,'** rational-self said and I nodded stiffly. Father ran out and shouted to me: "Come on, let's get you safe!" He grabbed me, and I was tightly holding onto my mother's katana. He dropped me after a while, where most citizens were still running into to get safe. I heard explosions and felt how the earth shuttered. _'My…I've actually never experienced anything dangerous till now,'_ I noted and rational-self whacked me over the head in my mind. **'Be glad, baka!'** she shouted. After a while it stopped and we could get out. As I walked out, a Chunnin was near me, I could feel his gaze on me sometimes.

"Are you Fumiko and Akinobu's child?" he asked and I nodded. He grabbed my hand and we walked through the chaotic Iwagakure, or the part where mostly was in ruins. I noted he was walking me to the Tsuchikage's Tower. There was that feeling in my chest that wasn't telling me something good will happen. We entered his office and both bowed.

"Ahh, so you're Shinku?" I nodded and he glanced at me. _'Old geezer,'_ I thought irritated. "Well, it's sad to say, but both of them died in action today." He said with cold, calculating eyes. My eyes widened and I clenched my hands into fists, and tears sliding down my cheeks. I felt the Tsuchikage's gaze and looked up, but I knew how to look up without letting him see my eyes. "Your house is still in a good shape, I think it wasn't even scratched and you'll get your family's money. Since today you'll also start going to the Academy." At that I couldn't stop myself to give him a full glare, making him see my eyes and he gasped. He almost fell out of his chair and then gave me a calculating gaze. _'I think we're screwed up,'_ I said to rational-self as she whacked me over the head in my mind. "Looks like we've got quite the tool in our hands. Both of you, dismissed." And then the Chunnin escorted me to my house.

It really was unscratched and I ran in, packing my stuff and taking one of my mother's scrolls to seal it all in. I changed into a black long-sleeved shirt, with my mother's katana strapped on my back, black leggings and bandages around my arms. I took a backpack and packed food inside for about a week and took another scroll to seal every weapon my father and mother had, and all the books about medicine and herbs, everything that'd come in handy. I stared at myself in the reflection and took a strand of my red hair. It was ending by my butt and it was a bit of a mess, spiky. I had pale skin like my father and nicely formed eyes. It was summer and I was seven, and I was a bit scared to leave this village that always had me in safety, but the eyes of the Tsuchikage weren't trustworthy and I needed to get out of here as soon as I could. He was probably going to even guard me, since I was a great tool in their hands. **'We should leave, Shinku…'** rational-self advised me and I knew that whatever the old geezer planned, it wasn't going to be peace. And I really don't like war. People make the same idiotic mistakes, like Napoleon did and later also Hitler. I'm not going to let him get hands onto the Rinnegan so easily!

I grabbed my family's photo album and stuffed it into my backpack and then sprinted out of the house and towards the mountains. I had to get to Konoha or even Kiri, since my dad told me two or three years ago about the Kage and that there was already the Fifth Mizukage having Kiri under her watchful eyes.

As I sprinted towards the mountains, I felt a presence and concealed my chakra as best as I could. I wasn't really great at it, but it was better than nothing, since my mother told me I had a big pool of chakra reserves. Which meant enemy would sense me easier than someone with lower reserves. I ran as fast as I could and jumped over the mountains that were around Iwagakure. I took a last look at the village and let myself cry over my now dead family. _'They were more my family than the one in my previous life, and yet I couldn't do anything to help them_…' I thought and ran towards the boulder of the Earth and Grass most probably was.

Meanwhile in the Tsuchikage's Office: The old man was sitting in his chair behind the desk and waiting for his Anbu to tell him anything about that girl. _'Such a useful tool in our hands,'_ he thought once more and then the Anbu appeared in his office. "Tsuchikage-sama! That Shinku Izumi couldn't be found in her house," the Anbu replied and the old Kage sighed, angry and irritated. "Find her! She's just a seven year old girl, she must be somewhere in the village." And the Anbu took off to search for her in the village. But nobody knew she was already some miles away from Iwagakure.

Back to Shinku: I was kind of exhausted and the lack of sleep was getting to me. I was on my feet for over twelve hours, running. I made a three hour stop in a town on my way and rested. After that rest, I ran for about four more hours and I even needed to cover my tracks. The Iwa-nin won't be pleased and they are probably already searching for me. I stopped at a tree and took some breaths of air. I felt my legs shake and knew I was pushing my limits. My father was training me mostly in Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, speed and stamina. And mother in medicine, chakra control and Kenjutsu too, since I was wielding her katana.

I walked through the forest of the Land of Grass and was on my guard. I never knew when someone could ambush me, even if I'm a harmless looking child.

After four more long days of walking, running, resting I was near my destination. I already used my food and I was wounded. It was from some Grass-nin and others were from Iwa-nin, and they weren't just sending Gennin or Chunnin. They were Jonnin! And I couldn't fight them longer than needed, and ran off as fast as I got the chance to. I didn't know how to use the Rinnegan, so I was relying on my instincts, will-power, speed and stamina. I was walking towards the Gates of Konoha and I could already hear two arguing voices. 'Just like I imagined,' I noted and continued towards it. Kotetsu and Izumo both looked at me and they stared at me in shock, probably because of my wounds. One was on my left thigh, one on my forearm, another one on my shoulder. They nodded to each other and Kotetsu ran to me. "Hey, are you okay!?" he shouted and I smirked.

"How do I look, baka?" I said with a smirk, then gritted my teeth at the stinking pain. He stared at me and before I blacked out I said panting: "I want…To talk to…Ho-hokage."

I walked up in a familiar white room. I groaned and smacked my face. "Did I die again?" I heard the familiar chuckle of Amaterasu and I instinctively bowed my head in greeting. My new family kind of, or more overly my mother taught me to pay respect to the ones who deserve it. She chuckled again and patted my head, making me look up at her. "My, my…How cute you look Alex, or do you prefer Shinku?" she asked and I swatted her hand away.

"Tch, Shinku is better." I answered, clicking my tongue in annoyance. She giggled and I really got irritated from her mood. "You're just resting, dreaming now. I'm surprised at how you're doing. First training yourself, pushing your limits and then you leave Iwa. I guess fate isn't your friend, making you lose your parents. I'm sorry," she patted my head and I let her, as tears streamed down my face. _'I am such a crybaby!'_ I argued in my mind. "The Hokage is interested in you, child. You're all healed from your fast healing abilities and you're going to wake up soon," she informed me and I looked at her.

"How long was I out?" she smiled and pinched my cheeks. "Two days, but it's mostly from exhaustion, chakra-loss, dehydration and sleep-loss. You should take care of yourself, child." Amaterasu scolded me and I felt like it was my last mother, just like when I accidently knocked a kid out in the park. We were playing and I just learned about pressure points, but my mother dragged me to make some friends. I tried, but they mostly ignored my presence. One or two tried to bully me and I just knocked one of them out for training. The scolding was long and I even fell asleep during, but mom whacked me over the head. Later dad came home and she informed him about it. He gave me a disapproving look, but as mother turned away he gave thumbs up and grinned like an idiot. Mom noticed it in the window's reflection and whacked him over the head. It was one of our family moments and I still remember it so clearly.

I suddenly felt pain in my forearm and noticed Amaterasu pinching it really hard. "Ouch!" I groaned and swatted her hand away. "Pay more attention, child." I nodded at her tone and she grinned. "As I was saying, you'll probably be able to use your Rinnegan eyes after your eight year, since your chakra is more stabilized. And the Uchiha Massacre is going to be next year too. But you still have time for that." I stared at her and bit my lip. "I've got nothing to do about it, sadly. I'm an outsider, Itachi wouldn't believe me. Maybe if I told him the truth about that I was reborn and know of the future. Or…" then it hit me. I got an idea and grinned. "Heh, thanks to you I do have an idea. Even if it totally kills me," I grinned and played over something in my mind. "Oi, Amaterasu-san. The massacre happens after my birthday right?" I asked and she nodded, blinking. I smirked and clapped my hands. "Hah! That's maybe going to success," I muttered and then felt like fading away. I waved, smiling.

"See ya!" I chirped happily. She just gave me an amusing smile and waved back.

I groaned as I woke up, feeling lightheaded. I looked up at a white ceiling and then looked through my bangs covering my eyes, to get a good look of my room. "You're awake," a voice called and I almost jumped, shifting my eyes to the shadows in a corner of the room, an Anbu stepping out and I stared at the Anbu. I gave him a slow nod. "I'll go inform the Hokage," then he disappeared. I sighed and leaned into the bed, feeling lonely and my sadness was coming back. After some minutes, the door opened and I stared at the Third Hokage with the Anbu that was in the room a while ago and another Anbu next to him. I bowed my head and gave a smile. The Hokage gave me a warm smile and sat down in the chair next to my bed. I fidgeted with a strand of my long hair and stared at it in nervousness. I wasn't that nervous near the Tsuchikage!

"Tell me child, what's your name?" his kind old voice said and I glanced at him. "I'm Shinku Izumi…And…Ugh," I fidgeted and he chuckled, patting my head softly. I blushed in embarrassment and bowed my head a bit. "No need to be so nervous. Where are your parents? Where do you come from and, why were you in such a condition?" he asked, more seriously now. I bit my lip, as I knew Iwa and Konoha weren't exactly what you'd call friends. "I…I'm from…" I took a breath and looked into the Hokage's eyes. "I-Iwagakure," I stared at him from the side of my eyes and he gave a smile at my scared expression probably. "Where are your parents then?" he asked and I glared at my hands that were resting in my lap. "Were killed in that attack from Deidara," he gave me a pitiful look and I looked away. "Please, sir. I do not need any pity." I informed him and he coughed in his hand, awkwardly would I say. "And I left the village since I was merely a tool going to be used. That geezer's eyes told everything," I muttered angrily. He sighed and looked at me, but I carefully averted my gaze away, studying the floor. **_'Can we trust him?'_** I and rational-self said and both nodded to each other.

"But you are just seven," he pointed out and I felt a movement from the other Anbu and looked at him. He was a preteen or older, dark hair and a neutral aura around him. "In war people often get quicker promoted, but that's not the point. I…" I said and took a shaky breath and closed my eyes. I put my hand on my bangs and brushed them away and took another breath, my heart racing. "Just take a look at it, I don't want to talk about this." I said, playing the innocent and nervous act. **'I think they're buying it,'** rational-self said and I smirked in my mind. I opened my eyes and heard three gasps. The Hokage stared at me wide eyes and then got a thoughtful look.

"I understand," he sighed. "Do you have anywhere to go?" I shook my head and he continued. "Do you want to stay here and become a ninja?" he smiled and I let go of my bangs, closing my eyes. I took a minute and gave a smile, nodding. "Have you already been to the Academy in your village?" I shook my head and he sighed, making me smirk. "My parents trained me. Father in Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, stamina and speed, while my mother took care of my chakra control and medical skills." He gave me a surprised look and I looked at the two Anbu. They were too quiet for my likings.

"Then you'll start Academy in the next week, and by the looks of it you are seven?" I nodded, smiling slightly. "I'll inform your new teacher about your coming up arrival," he said and stood up. "Thank you, Hokage-sama. You surely aren't like that geezer, even if I saw him just once or maybe twice in my life." I said and he chuckled. Patting my head for a last time, he turned to leave.

"But if I find out you are a spy, you'll be punished." He informed me. I nodded, expressionlessly looking at his back. "I do admit it's fishy of my sudden arrival, but…There was nothing left for me, no ties." I replied and I heard him sigh. "Why did you choose Konoha?" I perked up and smiled, leaning back into my bed. "It's peaceful," and that was when the Hokage glanced at me, a smile on his face. "You're wise for your age," he informed me and then I smirked in amusement. "Something the Tsuchikage should take a piece from." He just chuckled and left. I looked at the spots where the Anbu were and noticed they weren't there anymore. _'But I still feel them,'_ I thought and thought about my Kenjutsu.

"Wait…Where's my katana?" I asked myself and hastily looked around, finding it near my bed. I sighed in relief, placing a hand over my chest. I stood up, felt a bit of pain in my legs and stared at them. "If this goes wrong," I mumbled and pressed some points to relax my muscles and making them less tense. A sigh escaped me and I walked to my katana and unleashed it. I stared at the blade and checked its sharpness. I hissed as I cut my finger, but remained like that for a while. The blood fell to the floor and I stared at it.

"You shouldn't cut yourself," a voice said and I leashed it back in. It was the same Anbu as before, the second one with the Hokage.

"You shouldn't sneak on people that have sharp things in their hands, Anbu-baka." I replied and I think I heard a very soft snort. "The Hokage will come tomorrow and give you the keys to your new apartment, and as you know, you'll start in the Academy next week." He informed me and I nodded, gave a small almost unnoticeable smile and walked back to my bed, laying down. I soon drifted off into the welcoming darkness of my dreamless sleep.


	3. Shisui Uchiha and the Academy

I woke up hearing a knock somewhere and sat up, looking at the Hokage by the door. "Uh, Hokage-sama." I bowed my head, earning a chuckle. "Hello, and here this is the key to your new apartment." He handed me the key and I took it, observing it. "You can already be released today, and I'll send someone to take you there." With that he already left, leaving me staring after him. I sighed and my hand flew through my hair. "Geez…Wonder who it is," I muttered and then stood up, made my way into the bathroom and took a quick shower. I changed into new clothes I took from my backpack and then sighed. I unleashed my katana and cut my bangs shorter. They were now barely covering my eyes and I nodded to myself. I combed my crimson red hair and put it into two buns. I then processed to stare at my reflection. _'We look like Mito Uzumaki that way, we just need to cut our bangs and ta-da.' _My rational-self snickered and I took a lock of my hair. "Why do I even have red hair?" And at that I heard a chuckle. I spun around to come face to face with a dead-yet-still alive man. _'Wow,'_ I gasped in my mind. "I like it red," he said with an Uchiha smirk. He was too close for my liking and I took a step back, my face as red as my hair. He snickered and stuck a hand out to shake.

"Shisui Uchiha," I glanced at his happy face and smiled, shaking his hand. "Shinku Izumi," I replied, making him grin. "Come on," he said. I nodded taking my backpack and placing the katana back onto my back. We were walking in silence, when he started talking.

"You're not talkative are you?" he asked jokingly and I deadpanned. "And you're not your average Uchiha. How annoying…" I mumbled the last part and he ruffled my hair. I swatted his hand away and he grinned down at me. "So, the Hokage wanted me to take you to your apartment since you're new. Where do you come from then?" I sighed, my hand going through my hair. "Iwagakure," he nodded at me and I blinked. "I'm no enemy, I'm merely here since it's the most peaceful place I knew of and I didn't have anything left in my previous village." I explained and he had an unreadable expression. The rest was silence and I was starting to think I said something dumb to one of my favorite characters.

We arrived and I unlocked the door, when a hand was placed on my head. I turned around to see Shisui crouching down to my eye-level and smiling. "You remind me of someone," he noted and I put my hands in my pockets. I shrugged and looked at him. "Who?" He smirked and shook his head in the 'I won't tell you' way, making me scowl. "Good or bad person?" He grinned and ruffled my hair. "Definitely good, maybe you could even get a reaction out of him." At that I perked up again. "Him, huh? I hope you aren't pointing out that I look like a boy," I said with an intimidating aura, making him sweat-drop. He shook his head quickly afterwards. "Good," I said and waved as I stepped into my apartment. "Maybe I'll see you sometime." I said and he gave me one last Shisui smile. I felt my heart clench painfully and as I closed the door, grabbed where my heart was and panted.

"Ugh," I panted and looked around the apartment. "This…Is a restart," I said to myself and unpacked my backpack in the newly found bedroom, I'm now going to sleep in. I opened my scrolls and summoned some weapons and a weapon pouch, bandages and books from my mother. I readied my pouch and placed my clothes into the cabinet. The books were now on some shelves and I took one of them to study. "That's where I should continue," I mumbled and started reading it. It was about chakra-points and medical jutsu. **'Something we'll work hard in,'** rational-self declared and I nodded stiffly.

The days passed and I continued my training like I usually did, I was even training at some training grounds. I think I once saw a blonde little Naruto sprinting down a street. I trained on my chakra control and how to sense others, since my mother once said I probably had that after father. I also trained with my katana and Taijutsu, since it's important to me. I bought some weights to increase my speed and would later buy more, when I would get used to the first amount. My stamina wasn't all that bad and my aim, well, that one thing is still my problem. I could almost imagine my mother laughing behind me and then pet my head motherly like she used to, when I usually missed. That kind of left a hole in me, one I wouldn't be able to refill myself. I once saw Shisui walking down the street from my bedroom window and he even waved at me! I fan-girled in the inside, giving my rational-self a reason to whack me over the head. So Monday came earlier than I expected. I heard a knock on my door and sighed.

"It's open," I heard the door get later closed and heard footsteps. I wore a grey long-sleeved shirt (kimono-sleeved), with black leggings. My shoes were black, ninja sandals, and I had both of my hands bandaged from my brutal training. My long hair was loose and I added a clip with a white magnolia into my hair, near my ear. _'I still plan to look badass later, with some piercings and stuff,'_ I thought excitedly as the door opened. The familiar face of Shisui perked in and gave me thumbs up. "You ready?" he asked and I nodded, but quickly checked some things. I grabbed and strapped my katana on my back and then nodded at him. He smirked and he escorted me to the Academy. "If you see a black haired Uchiha in your class, say Shisui is greeting him." I nodded and he body-flickered away. I sighed, noting to learn that jutsu in the future. I nervously knocked on the door and stepped in, without waiting for a reply.

The classroom got quiet and people were staring at me, some girls giving me glares._ 'What did I do?'_ I thought irritated from their stares. I turned to my new sensei and unsurprisingly it was Iruka. "Ah, you must be the new student correct?" I nodded and he turned to class.

"Class! We've got a new student and please treat her well," he threatened them a bit and I sweat-dropped. He turned to me with a 'now it's your turn' look. I knew I would need to tell something about myself. "My name is Shinku Izumi and I come from Iwa. I…That's all," Iruka-sensei gave me a disapproving look, making me shrug. "Any questions for her?" he asked the class, without even asking me if I actually WANTED to reply them. Hands shot up and I needed to blink at the number. More than the half of the class was holding their hands up. Iruka nodded at some minor character and I listened.

"Aren't Iwa and Konoha enemies?" that's what made me glare and grit my teeth. _'I hope I'm not going to be put on his team later on,'_ I prayed and rational-self nodded. Iruka-sensei sighed and gave a disappointed stare, making the student shrink in his seat. As Iruka-sensei opened his mouth to say something, I butted in. "You could say that, yeah." Some students gave me odd looks, while Iruka stared at me. Then I smirked. "But the past is in the past. Our villages are now in a better position. Still, Iwa-nin don't really like Konoha-nin and vice versa. It's mutual, but they're in agreement." I explained and Iruka smiled, patting my head. Then a girly voice butted in.

"But why are YOU here then? You're an outsider, maybe even a spy. We can't trust you…" and at that I turned to another minor character. She looked like some smarty-pants which would shit into their shorts, if they were in a bad situation. Sighing I replied: "You may be true with that you cannot trust me, I'm not asking you to. I had my reasons to be here now, Iwa was a place you wouldn't survive with clumsy skills and being just smart. You needed to have strength and guts. One of the few reasons I'm here is because Konoha is more peaceful." I heard the girl that asked me snort.

"You said you needed strength and guts, which means you're here because you didn't have them right?" That's when my patience was running out. A seven year old civilian playing smarty-pants in front of me and calling me weak. I smiled sweetly and closed my eyes, breathing in. "When we get the chance to spar, I'll gladly let you see otherwise." She gulped and sat down, Iruka-sensei sighed and waved me off, to find a free seat, when a blonde girl spoke up. "Do you see any cute boys in class?" she glared at me and I looked around the room, my eyes just barely glancing at Sasuke's annoyed face. I also looked at Kiba and Shikamaru, smirking and sat down in the back rows. "Maybe," and just as she was about to start telling me something, Iruka-sensei luckily started the lesson. The lessons were not that boring, since I did learn a bit, but they weren't even starting to learn chakra control. Which means jutsu will be even later.

The next few weeks were boring, my classmates had some bullies between them and some made it their priority to insult me and my hair. As one girl once pointed out that they never saw my eyes, they were even more bullying me, but I paid them no mind and trying to ignore it all. But I planned to beat them to bloody pulps in spars. When we finally had the chance to spar, I just adjusted my weights. I noticed some girls glaring at me, like usual. They still didn't really forget about me telling Sasuke about Shisui greeting him, since he then sometimes hanged out with me. Other than that, I got along with Hinata well.

"Mei against Shinku," Iruka-sensei declared and I stepped out of the crowd, making my way to my supposed spar. The girl that hated me with a passion since the first day was standing in front of me and I just stood there, lazily. "Begin," Iruka said and she came to punch me in the gut, I sidestepped, grabbed her arm and flung her over my shoulder. I heard her breath in sharply and then she tried to drag me down, but I kicked her sides, making her groan. I placed my foot lightly on her throat and looked at Iruka-sensei impassively. "Dead," he nodded and wrote something down and Mei went to the nurse.

After our spars, we could go home and I just went to a dango shop, ate dango and then went to my apartment, since after a 'little incident' in the Academy, I was told not to bring my sword with me. I took it with me to the training grounds and trained. _'Amaterasu surely didn't come to contact us.'_ I thought and rational-self just slept. I was beginning to think my mother was an Uzumaki, since only they had such red hair like myself and she had. My Kenjutsu improved over the weeks and I thought about buying another sword, maybe a wakizashi. Just as I was about to strike against the pole, I heard a rustle and turned. Shisui was leaning against a tree and watching me.

"Stalker," I muttered and I could already feel him smirking from here. "Why are you here?" I asked him and he started walking towards me. "I'm going to train you a bit," I gaped and shook my head. "Eh? Why not?" I huffed and turned away, too embarrassed to look at him. _'I guess I'm the luckiest person to train with one of my favorite soon-to-be dead people,'_ I thought and I felt weight on my head, making me look up. Shisui was leaning with his elbow on my head, making my eye twitch in annoyance. "Okay," I sighed. He grinned and he trained me for a bit in Taijutsu, then gave me some advices for my Kenjutsu and he tested my speed. "You're probably faster than a Gennin rookie without your weights." He noted to himself more than to me and he showed me the Body-Flicker Technique. "That's what makes you famous in the Bingo book," I said and he gave me a surprised look. "How do you know?" I shrugged and looked at my katana. "Never underestimate someone who could get hands on them. As I was near Konoha some Iwa-nins almost caught me, but I knocked one out and took a peek into it. I still have it," I winked. He grinned and then my face turned blank. "What is it?" Shisui asked and I kind of felt strange. "Why would you teach me, a former villager of Iwa, your jutsu?" It took him off guard and I studied his expression. He looked like he didn't knew it himself, actually. "Spur of the moment?" he asked more than answered. I smiled and shook my head. "You're strange," I told him and he faked a hurt expression. "Why? Why am I always the one being called strange?" and I sighed, trying hard to hide an upcoming smile. "Because it's true. You'd need to be deaf and blind not to notice it. And even then you could sense your strange chakra." He looked and me with fake tears and anime-cried making me sweat-drop. "Ugh," I took a step back, but his face transformed into a smirk.

"Hokage's calling. Maybe I'll see you later," he waved and already disappeared. I sighed and tried to learn the Body-Flicker Technique. After some annoying hours of trying it, I could body-flicker to a distance of…One meter. I groaned and fell face-first into the ground. I was half-asleep, when two arms picked me up, making me look up at an Anbu mask. I looked through the two holes for the eyes and saw black. I then fully drifted into sleep.


	4. Danzo's try

The next weeks were mostly spending my time in the Academy, or training. I sometimes spent one or two trainings with Shisui and winter came. I really expected it to be cold and snowy, but it was rainy and maybe once or twice it even hailed. I also tried tree-walking, but my big chakra reserves were giving me troubles. I trained for three days and then finally managed, and the next training exercise was water-walking. I made it in a week, and I was meditating on a daily basis now. One or two hours. Amaterasu paid me a visit in my dreams, informing me that since I had a nice control of my chakra, I could already start using my Rinnegan. I was still writing into my scroll about the future in English, and the Hokage caught wind of my so called 'code'. He was curious about it and once or twice asked about it, but I just smirked and shook my head and said 'only I know it' or 'you won't be able encode it'. And I kind of got my first piercings, one under my lips like Konan had, and another through my bottom lip, my right side. It was really cool, but that made the bullies even more annoying. Well, at least Shisui thought it was cool too, but his statement about me still being too young for piercings was irritable. My intense glare shut him up and I just smiled sweetly.

I was training my Rinnegan in the forest, not on the training grounds, since they were public and I wouldn't risk my secret that easily. The training was pushing my limits too much and I ended up in the hospital for two days from chakra-exhaustion. It was already March, when I was called to the Hokage's office. I was now used to the Third and now even stood confidently in front of him. I was wearing bandages around my eyes, since I was a sensor-type and my meditating and concentration were paying off with me now able to walk without sight.

I knocked on the door and entered. First thing I noticed were the three extra Anbu nearby and another presence sitting next to the Hokage. It had a dangerous aura and if I could picture their chakra, write for good and black for evil, the color was taking a more black than white. "Hai, Hokage-sama?" I bowed and straightened myself. I heard him chuckled and I smiled. "How are you doing in the Academy?" was his first question. My brows furrowed, making my eyes narrow, but neither being seen from the bandages and my bangs covering them too.

"Fairly well. I know my aim is the worst of all my grades, but it is something I have from my mother. But I cover it with my Kenjutsu up," I stated in a cheery mood, trying to cover my narrowing eyes. I could feel him noticing my mood and he sighed. Then another old voice butted into our conversation.

"Hiruzen, get to the point. Or should I?" my heart almost stopped, when I remembered that voice from the anime. _'What is that bastard doing here!?'_ I angrily thought, but a bead of sweat ran down the side of my face, from my nervousness. The Hokage sighed and I felt him give a sign for Danzo to start. "My name is Danzo and I am one of the Elders of this village. I took notice of you and your special abilities, which made me interested. I would like to train you myself," he said with a stern yet trying to sound friendly voice. I felt the Third tense just the slightest and I now knew that Danzo knew of my Rinnegan.

I bowed and then straightened up again. I fought the instinct to smirk and found my voice again. "I decline." The Hokage was giving off a relieved aura and I could feel Danzo's glare on me. "Explain," he ordered coolly, but I heard the cold edge to it. _'Because I will NOT help you and your evil ideas. I also won't become a killing machine without emotions, and also, I will NOT risk it to get in the hands of Orochimaru.'_ I wanted to say, but refrained myself, my rational-self helping out too. I took a breath and smirked.

"I like the Academy and I have friends. And because I don't like you," I could picture both of the old men gaping at me, even the Anbu. "Such disrespectful manners. Hiruzen, I would be able to teach her everything she needs and lacks of. Even her aim," he proclaimed, making me snort. I bowed my head in a 'sorry' manner and spoke up. "That's rationally speaking impossible. My mother told me once, she had many ninja trying to get her good at, but it never succeed. And I also know, I had the misfortune to take off more from her. What makes you think something that I am impossible to do, you'd be able to fix?" he scoffed and I sighed. "Once again, I decline. Making me against my will make your chances even more drop." I felt so proud of me, but another part was freaking out. How can I stand up to that old bastard?! I know, he'd try to get his hands on me and I swear I won't go down without a fight.

"Danzo, she clearly protests and wants to continue like she wants." The Hokage decided to say and I couldn't help but smile. "Then who'll have eyes on her? She can be a spy from Iwa," I clenched my fists and took a step forward. "The Hokage isn't obliged to really follow his Elders advices. They're just advices and advisers after all." I shot and I knew Danzo was having a hard time from beating me up. "I am here for more than some weeks and if I was a spy, I would have took your offer, since you are an Elder with more information than an Academy." I added and the Hokage sighed.

"Shinku, you may leave now. You'll stay at the Academy, since it is your decision. Danzo, I don't want to discuss it anymore." He added the last part quickly. I was smirking and nodded. "Yes, sir. It was a…Interesting first meeting Danzo-sama. I hope you aren't taking it personal I declined," with that smirk still on, I left the office. I ran to the training grounds and started my training. **'That was way too easy,'** my rational-self told me and I nodded inwardly. _'He won't let it slide,'_ I thought. I used my time to train, and as the training calmed my adrenaline that was in me since I heard Danzo's voice. I then meditated and sensed someone coming really fast towards me. I recognized the chakra.

"Shisui," I acknowledged and he stood beside me. "I heard of your meeting with an Elder of Konoha," he said and I could feel his tense body. I nodded and smirked, replying: "Danzo? I don't like him one bit, even if I couldn't see him since my eyes are bandaged. He offered to train me, and I declined." His body quickly relaxed and he patted my head. "Good, I take it your instincts were probably screaming to leave, right?" I nodded. "I didn't like his voice and neither his aura, I could feel evil radiating from him." I said, making him tense just the slightest. "One advise, try to stay out of his way." I nodded and he sat down next to me. "I will, only if you do it too." He chuckled and a silence filled the grounds. I took slowly my bandages off and looked at him, and pinched his cheek. "Hey!" he smirked and I smirked back. _'We both didn't like this silence,'_ I noted.

_'Thanks,'_ Shisui thought and smiled to himself. _'She is so much like him, even if she didn't really meet him officially yet. Guess I'll do that,'_ he thought and grabbed my hand. "Hm?" I questioned him, but he slowly dragged me through Konoha to the dango shop I always go.

We entered the shop and I noted for the first time, girls were ogling him, and the ones that noticed me gave me annoyed glares. _'Can't care less, I'm probably too young for him, even if I do admit, he's making it hard to not like him.'_ I thought and rational-self nodded. **'I admit this too,'** she told me. We sat down on a table, with someone already seated. I looked up and froze. _'Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit…Why now!?'_ I questioned nervously. **'He'll read you like an open book if you don't relax yourself,'** my rational-self advised me and I relaxed my body-posture. "Oi! Itachi. Look what I brought with me," Shisui pointed to myself and I glared at his finger. Itachi glanced at me and back to Shisui, when his eyes landed fully on me. "Shinku Izumi," I bowed my head and Shisui snickered. My face turned a deep shade of red and I kicked his shin under the table, making his grin fade. I smirked and then just remained silent. "Itachi Uchiha," Itachi nodded to me and I smiled. Shisui then proceeded in telling some stuff to Itachi, when he poked me. I pinched him into his forearm in reply.

"Shinku's in the same class as Sasuke," he said and Itachi's eyes turned to me curiously. I nodded. "Yeah, he's best at throwing shuriken. And he always beats the other boys," I said, frowning. Shisui gave me a knowing grin, since he knew the frown quite well. "But Iruka-sensei is a sexist. Doesn't let girls against boys." Shisui snorted unattractively, but I could hear some shrieks of delight in the distance. "Boys have a stronger built body," Itachi reasoned rationally like my rational-side would usually, but I noticed the glue in his black eyes. I sighed and leaned on my arm.

"That is still not reason enough. I train harder than the girls in my class, even Hinata told me so. I already beat all the girls with ease, I want to test myself against the boys. And your brother is one of the few I want to spar against." I smirked at the end. What I didn't expect was him extending his arm and poking my forehead like he usually did to Sasuke. I looked from under my bangs and noticed his smile. My eyes widened in shock and I tried to fight the blush, but I could feel the heat radiating off me. _'His smile is truly attractive. And his personality is better than Sasuke's.'_ I thought, blushing and looking away.

"But do you think you could beat him?" was his question. I snapped my head to him, my previous blush fading and I heard Shisui choke on his tea. "That's it," Shisui mumbled to himself, face-palming. Itachi glanced at him questioningly, but his eyes turned back to me. "Do you mean…I, am weak?" My killing-intent wasn't hiding in the least. Shisui banged his head on the table, making me smirk. "I want a spar." I stated, even if I knew Itachi was too good for me to even land a hit on. Shisui opened his mouth to protest, but Itachi smirked back at me. "Where?"

We then paid for ourselves and went to my usual training grounds. I was going through strategies and all kind of plans in my head and recalled the spars I sometimes did with Shisui, when he wasn't on missions. _'I hope I can at least land one lousy hit on him,'_ I thought, making rational-self snort.


	5. A Spar, Death and a Promise

As he made no move to start, I sighed and sprinted at him. I took a kunai out of my pouch and went at him, but from one second to another, we were already clashing kunai. I could feel Shisui's worried gaze fixed on me, but I trusted Itachi not to infect some great damage to me. I tried to punch him with my unoccupied hand, but he grabbed my fist and twisted. I knew his grip would leave a bruise, but just twisted my body as he twisted my wrist. I went to kick his neck, but my kunai flew out of my right hand, and he blocked my punch with his now unoccupied hand. I clicked with my tongue and jumped away. I sighed and took my training weights off, but just half of their amount. _'I'm going to surprise him,'_ I smirked internally and then came back at him.

We had a Taijutsu fight, him dominating most of the time, as he hit me quite a few times. It went on for about five more minutes, when Shisui took a step forward, both me and Itachi noticing, but we didn't pay him much attention.

_"Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu!"_ Itachi said and blew out a really big fireball, making me use the Replacement jutsu with a log. It got burned and I went through some hand-seals I didn't know I could actually do. As I ended them, I inhaled and then attacked with one of my own jutsu, I didn't know I knew. _"Wind Release: Air Bullets!"_ and shot the bullets at a surprised Itachi, but he quickly dodged and ran at me. I closed my eyes in concentration and fixed on his chakra and where he'd strike. _'I still know he is holding back, he isn't breaking a sweat or using his Sharingan. But I too don't use the Rinnegan,'_ I thought and avoided getting punched in the face and grabbed his wrist, using his momentum to flunk him over my shoulder. He caught on and landed on his fours and jumped up, blocking my now unsheathed katana.

"You would already make a decent Gennin for your age," he observed as we blocked each other's attacks, his making me weaker in the legs with every strike. I clenched my katana tighter and exhaled. "I guess," I managed to pant out and then quickly taking the rest of my weights off and opening my eyes, staring at Itachi's black ones. I was gone in the next second and appeared behind him, just as he turned to look at me, I faked a punch and then used my other fist to punch him in the stomach. He landed on the ground, standing and staring at me with his now activated Sharingan.

"I call it a day," I said and grinned. He sighed and deactivated his bloodline limit and walked up to me. I looked at him curiously as he crouched down to my eye-level and then he unexpectedly flicked me over the forehead (like he does to Sasuke). I placed my hand at that place and stared wide-eyed at his smiling face.

"Sasuke could learn a lot from you," he replied and I smirked. "It's the job of the older brother to teach him things," I said and then remembered my sister from the 'normal world'. _'What is she doing now?'_ I wondered and glanced sadly at the sky, distancing myself for a bit. I felt Itachi flick me once more and I glared at him.

"I'm surprised you landed a hit on me. Not many do that in a spar, even less someone your rank and age." He studied me for a bit and I pinched his cheek, making him blink at me. I sigh and start putting my weights back on and sheathing my katana back. "I was trained since I could remember. It was my own wish and both my father and mother did their best. And Shisui-baka is a good yet strange teacher," I glanced at Shisui and he anime-cried and I noticed Itachi sweat-dropping.

"What happened to them?" Itachi asked and I blinked. Then I understood and unsheathed my katana to stare at my reflection in the spotless blade. "Bomber and former ninja of Iwa, Deidara, attacked the village and they died in action. I don't have any more information, since I then left the village." And almost like I could read his mind, I answered his upcoming question. "I was called to the Tsuchikage's office and I made a mistake to peek out of my bangs and he saw my eyes. The cold and calculating look he gave me, made me easily realize I was going to be used as a weapon, a tool to kill. And my suspicions were confirmed, when he told me that I'll start attending the Academy out of the blue. His gaze felt like the one I receives as that Danzo wanted to take me under his wing." I explained and both Uchiha's eyes narrowed at Danzo's name. I faked being clueless and acted indifferently at their guarded expressions.

"You should stay away from him," Itachi advised and I grinned. "I think he's hating me by now. I placed him in his right place, meaning that he isn't going to have control over me. I'm my own person, with my own precious people. And I decided," I pointed childishly at Itachi. "That you, are one of my precious persons from now on." His eyes widened and Shisui chuckled. I turned to him and smiled, "and you too, Shisui-baka."

I spent the rest of the day training, Shisui and Itachi already left a while after the spar. **'It was a lucky hit, he underestimated your speed and that's it.'** Rational-self told me and I agreed. After my training I sprinted home to take a nice shower. When I was done, I decided on going to the library to research sealing jutsu and seals. I took a new empty scroll, to later write down notes about what I found out in normal letters, not kanji or katakana.

As I was let into the library, I didn't find much for my actually rank. The things for Jonnin and Chunnin, even Gennin weren't allowed for me yet, since I was just an Academy student. It was making me irritated, and I lost hope after a while of going through the stuff for academy brats like me. _'I was 15 damn it, when I died. And plus these little eight years it makes me probably older than Iruka-sensei!'_ I thought angrily and stomped home. _'And they wouldn't let me get anything too secret, since I am an outsider. I think my importance is as big or less like Kushina's, when they took her here.'_ I thought and wrote down, what I actually would be able to use later. I wanted to make some seals especially to seal chakra away, something that would be of use in the future. _'I should already start specializing in something, or maybe two things. I do have the time for it,'_ I thought and had a mind conversation the whole night with my rational-self for some ideas and my ninja-career.

I finally chose to be more of a frontline-fighter, a powerhouse with much chakra reserves, but I'd be the Kenjutsu-Taijutsu type, and to make even more damage I'd use my medical knowledge to specialize in poison, making my own. _'I definitely won't be exceling in medical Ninjutsu or abnormal strength as Sakura, or being a true master in Taijutsu as Lee,'_ I thought before falling asleep quite easily.

The next week was quiet, like the peace before the real storm. And just as I thought I was being paranoid, Amaterasu paid me another visit.

"Shinku, I was thinking things over and…If you change the Massacre, it will make too much of a change and chaos will break out. I know of your plans and they're quite risky too, it's unavoidable," she told me and I stared. It turned into a glare as I noticed her sad eyes. "You mean…I won't be able to save Shisui or change the massacre?" I concluded and she nodded. I felt the air around me changed from the still warm yet cold air into icy. "What's there to unable me to?" I challenged and she sighed. "Child…It is one of the few points in the plot, where your influence, even the slightest, would change something." I stiffly nodded, my jaw clenched together tightly. She stepped closed and surprisingly hugged me like a mother would. "You could maybe become Naruto's friend, make his pain lessen. Or something else?" and I pushed her slowly away and turning into the opposite side, silently starting to cry, but looking straight ahead. "My plans were for nothing then? I planned on going to help Shisui in time, before Danzo and ROOT members actually get his eye, and then wait for Itachi. We would go to the Hokage and take the chance to take this attack as an execution reason and kill the old bastard. Shisui could manipulate the clan into peace. And the future would be unimportant." I said, but sometimes a sob or two would escape me. I heard her sigh. "You are clever, but I and others were in unison not to change it. And they don't really take a liking towards you, which means they'd use this opportunity to use it as a reason to take your second life away." She informed me and I closed my eyes.

"Which means I won't be able to then help Itachi or Naruto or…" I gritted my teeth. "It's them and my own life against Shisui's and the Uchihas future. It's…" I punched the air, imaging it was a wall. "It means I must let Shisui go…And I won't be able to even say goodbye." I cried. She placed her hand on my shoulder, which I shook off and she sighed once again. "Shisui dying yes, but who said about not being able to see him before he commits suicide?" I flinched at the last three words and bit my lip. Before I could turn to her and ask her anything, I already woke up.

Some months passed and it was after my birthday, not April anymore, it was July. The horrible feeling worsened then every day and Shisui and some others noticed. The Hokage did, Iruka-sensei, Itachi (which I was actually seeing quite sometimes now) and Hinata. They were the few ones and I was training on some grounds, when Shisui appeared in front of me. He gave me a cheeky smile and ruffled my hair. "Itachi's on a mission. Sorry, but I've got one too so I won't be able to train you a bit, like I thought. See you later," he said and before he flickered away, I grabbed his arm. He looked at me and I stared at the sky, which was getting dark and I suspected, it was his last day. Our last talk. I closed my teary eyes and let go of him. "Please be safe," I managed to say with a lump in my throat and I could feel his gaze on me. He crouched down and poked my forearm. "Why so sad? You were like that a while now. What's wrong?" he questioned and I pinched his cheek, leaving a red mark on it. "I've got a really bad feeling, but don't worry…We'll see us later, right?" I said, trying to smile and looking through my bangs in front of my eyes. He surprisingly frowned, but nodded. "I'm not the one worrying. See you," and with that he was gone.

I trained for a while longer, until I couldn't take it and ran to where I knew the Naka River was and as I felt two familiar presences, I speed up and took my weights off. I heard an explosion and felt some presences unfamiliar to me fleeing away. I slowly spotted a cliff near and two familiar chakra. I ran as fast as I could and then as I arrived, stopped.

"S-Shisui…" I gasped. He was smiling at Itachi, who was having a hard time not crying. He had both eyes closed, blood flowing out of them. They turned to me, not really all surprised. "Shinku, you're fast. Just as I thought I wouldn't be able to keep the little promise about seeing us later up." Shisui said dryly, still with a smile. I walked towards them and stopped next to Itachi, clenching my fists. "W-Who?" I asked, angry, no it was pure hatred inside me. Even if I knew the answer I wanted to know from him. "Unimportant, little Shinku." He said and I looked at Itachi, who shook his head with teary eyes. Shisui signed for me to come closer and as I hesitantly did, he crouched down and patted my head. "It looks like we won't see us anymore. Promise me, you'll get better at Kenjutsu like you wish for, and take care of Itachi." I nodded quickly and he smiled, making me silently sheathing tears. "And one more thing," he pinched my forearm. "You should start showing your face, with your bangs so long and in the way, boys won't be able to see how pretty you are." I managed a soft smile, while still crying and I hugged him. I could feel his strength fading and I let go of him. He gave both me and Itachi one last smile, before jumping. As my body shot forward, Itachi took hold of me, but I knew he was having a hard time himself.

We stayed there for a while, when I turned around. "I promise and I also promise to kill the trash behind this…" I muttered darkly. It was then that Itachi spoke up. "Revenge won't solve things, and you also don't know who it did." I turned to him, glaring as I remembered that he'll be the one to link Sasuke into revenge and hatred. "…" I stayed silent for a while and I took out a kunai, cut my bangs and looked at him. Tears were flowing down his cheeks and he displayed his emotions. I memorized it and stepped forward, pointing at myself.

"The person will get their own in the end, even if I don't get involved. And you…" I pointed at Itachi. "You are now under my watchful eyes. I'm going to get strong and protect you, Konoha and my precious people. I couldn't protect Shisui, the Universe was against it, but now…Even if the whole universe and Kami is against me protecting you or anyone else, I swear I'm going to go against it." There was that tense silence, with wind blowing in the two of us, as he gave me a little, sad smile. I grinned and glanced at the spot where Shisui has been. "Shisui-baka is not going to see the both of us in the near future." I mumbled and then looked at Itachi's eyes, my eyes widening. _'His Sharingan…It…He…'_ I thought shocked. **'He finally achieved it,'** rational-self noted. He walked towards me and placed me on his back.

"You shouldn't inform anyone of this. I know your still thinking of telling the Hokage, but let me deal with it. And about the promise you made," he said. I furrowed my brows in thoughts. "I'm older, and if a girl like you is going to look out for me, it means that she'll need someone too. And it's I, going to look out for you." He said and I rested my head on his shoulder. I couldn't argue with him, since I was really drained. "Sure…" I breathed out and fell asleep.


	6. Grieving

The next morning was school, and as much as I wanted to not go, I did. The first mistake I did the day. I had bandages over my eyes, even if I promised him to show my face more often. It wasn't the time, people knew of the Rinnegan. As I was quieter as usual, some classmates were curious and Iruka-sensei noted my mood too. As he asked me a question, I replied with: "I don't know." He asked me something about chakra, which I answered with the same reply. I could feel some gazes on me, either curious or irritated ones. As we had spars, I was against Mei. Another mistake of the day. "You're awfully depressed. Did a boy reject you, Tomato? Maybe my Sasuke-kun. It's no wonder, you're ugly and you're probably blind anyway." She told me and Iruka-sensei then stated to begin. She came at me, but I dodged every hit.

"It's none of your concern, trash. Love is something we're too young for, crushes are lame and for idiots. I'm also a sensor-type and can sense people with enough concentration, like now. Your lame attempts to strike me, are insulting. That's why I rather have bandages over them, since it's training for my sensing skills." She got angry and I side-stepped a bad attempt to hit me square in the face. She turned and I scowled, punching her in the face. She went flying and I knew from the crack as I hit her that her nose was broken. She went unconscious and Iruka-sensei scolded me. _'I'm having a really fucked up day,'_ I thought irritated in the slightest. Some girls tried to later bully me and it was another mistake. I just punched them unconscious and Iruka-sensei gave me detention.

When the lessons ended, detention started. "You're not yourself today," Iruka-sensei stated. I broke the pencil I was playing with in half in irritation. "It's none of your concern," I replied and I heard him flinch. I furrowed my brows in wonder, why. **'You're like a zombie,'** rational-self informed me. "I'm sorry, but…I have a really bad day. Don't make it any worse." I said, and I later heard him walking back to his desk. I was sitting there for a while, when I heard Kiba and three others coming in. "Looks like she's here too!" Kiba exclaimed loudly and they talked, sitting down. I had my peace, until Naruto spoke to me. "Oi! Why're you so quiet, believe it!" he asked and I tilted my head slightly. "Bad day," I stated and Shikamaru sighed. "You're here because of the girls, right?" I nodded and he sighed again. "They were troublesome, they deserved it." He replied and my lips twitched just the slightest. "Yeah! You were really cool, when you beat Mei up! She always bullies others," Kiba exclaimed and I nodded. "And even if you are blind, you still beat her. Believe it!" Naruto said excitedly. I shook my head, sighing. "I'm not blind. I wear the bandages to cover my eyes. I'm a sensor-type, meaning I can sense presences and chakra. I use the bandages to not be able to see, just to improve my sensing-skills. And partly because my eyes are a bit of sensitive to light." I told them.

While I was having a hard time not falling asleep, someone grabbed my arm and we jumped out of the classroom. "COME BACK!" I heard Iruka-sensei shout after us, but someone just dragged me quickly away. They were all panting after a while and I blinked. "Why are we in a forest?" I asked and the grip around my arm loosened, making me shake it off.

"It was boring! And I saw you half-asleep too! Believe it!" Naruto exclaimed loudly and I smiled after a while. "Thank you…" I whispered and leaned against a tree. "How can you actually be like that? I mean…Having your eyes bandaged, or your bangs covering them?" Kiba asked and I could feel the curious gazes. "I was seven, when I started getting used to it. I don't cover them because they're ugly. I admit, they're quite strange, but it's not the right time."

"For what?" Shikamaru caught on. I sighed and turned my head upwards, towards the sky. "You'll know, when eight years pass." I stated and Naruto yelled about not understanding what I said. "Neither I do," I mumbled and we chatted some more. Choji gave me some chips, which I accepted and I really loved the flavor. I actually started talking to him about food and his chips. Kiba commented on me being weird and Shikamaru remarked, about how I don't fawn over Sasuke. "She didn't see him, that's why." Naruto stated and I sweatdropped. "No…I know how all of you look like and there certainly are boys cuter than Sasuke. And I look for someone with the right personality." I said, frowning as I remembered Sasuke being a total jerk. Even now, but later it's even worse. If I wouldn't know he was Itachi's brother, I'd think he was just a brat.

"Hm…I still don't get girls," Kiba said and the other three agreed. "Too complicated and troublesome," Shikamaru added and I got an irk-mark on my head. "Well Mr. too lazy, girls don't like lazy asses." I smirked at his sigh. _'I should pest Itachi to teach me Genjutsu. I'll need to use one over my eyes. They'll get used to the dark and become even more sensitive towards light,'_ I thought randomly.

We then talked for some time, until Iruka found us and dragged us back. It was late and I found myself walking down the darkened streets of Konoha. My instincts were alarming me to run off to a safe spot, but I kept my hands in my pockets, shoulders relaxed yet ready for any ambush. As I turned to a corner, I heard something behind me, but I glanced sideways and blocked the hit that was trying to knock me out. I turned and stared at an ANBU mask.

"Tell Danzo to go to hell, sucker." I said and extended my arm out towards the ROOT member. _"Shinra Tensei!"_ and the idiot was pushed at an alarming speed into the mountains, under the First Hokage's face. I speed off towards the Hokage's office and just walked in, pushing the doors open. "I'm sorry to intrude at such a late hour, but I was going to ask, why an ANBU member targeted me." I said, calmly. I noted about two more presences standing near his desk. "I'm sorry, but I didn't give any orders. What gave you the idea it was an ANBU?" the Hokage asked, worriedly, yet I felt him getting angry slightly. _'Heh, Danzo's going to get an ear chewed off.'_ I thought, smirking inside.

"The person was hiding in the shadows, trailing me for a while and as he attacked, I dodged and faced the poor idiot. He wore a white mask, a dark cloak, probably in his late twenties. I apologize, if you'll find a little crater under the First Hokage's face in the mountain." I bowed and the Hokage radiated surprise and the other two persons too. "Good evening," I said and went home.

*Third Person's POV*

The Hokage was yet again angry at his former teammate. First Danzo wanted to 'almost' force and bribe Shinku under his wink, and now tried to kidnap her. The Third was now waiting patiently in his office for his teammate to come. As the door opened, an old man with the name Danzo slowly stepped in. "I hope it's urgent, Hiruzen. Calling me at such a late time into your office," Danzo said with a cold voice. The Third gave Danzo a look, inhaling.

"I heard one of your ROOT members ambushed Shinku, but she was unharmed and went to my office, asking what that was about." Danzo's eyes narrowed and he cursed in his mind. _'I shouldn't have thought one incompetent member will be able to get her.'_ He thought angrily. "I don't know what you're talking about." He just replied and the Hokage slammed his palm against his desk. "Nor you or any of your ROOT members are allowed near Shinku. She isn't a threat for Konoha, and she is smart enough to rely on her instincts. If you plan on doing something, I'll personally disband the ROOT." With that Danzo turned towards the door and left without anything to say. _'This is not over yet. This girl's eyes are mine,' _Danzo thought.

*Shinku's POV*

Some weeks passed and with the help of Itachi, I managed to make a Genjutsu to cover my Rinnegan. If I would take my bandages off, my eyes would be looking something like Kurenai's, but they were a dark lavender color. I was now going around, without the bandages, but tended to close my eyes sometimes. My classmates were shocked, but when Shikamaru and the other three came to me, I told them it was a Genjutsu and that my eyes won't be seen soon. The time went by, and I got the bad vibe again. The Uchiha Massacre.

I shuttered at the thought and pushed it into the back of my mind, but it tended to just slip past my other thoughts and resurface. I was talking mostly to Shikamaru and Kiba, often Choji and Naruto too, but Choji was too shy. And Naruto was too loud for my ears to bear. I had a better hearing than others, and my eyes were getting used to the light. My sensing skills improved through and I spent some of my time, sitting back against a near tree, which was growing near the cliff Shisui jumped off. People were slowly noticing his absence and some Uchihas asked me things. It was bad to lie, and I was sure not to give a signal of me lying to them, because I'd get hellish problems.

"You're always here," Itachi noted as he stood in front of me, hand offering. I glanced at it and shook my head. We were near the cliff. "Every day, the usual time, the same amount spending here and it's the same." I muttered. "I'm getting the same bad feeling, when Shisui… Anyway, your clan's members are annoying. Keep asking questions," I sighed, pushing my knees closer to my chest and resting my chin on my left knee. He sat down next to me, staring into the forest. "Shisui meant a lot to you," he said, talking to himself. I closed my eyes, not to sheath the tears that were threatening to escape.

"The pain is immense, but you should fill the hole in your heart with love." I looked up, looking at him and letting my tears to fall. He glanced at me and looked away. "I still don't know what was going on in Shisui's head…" I muttered and he chuckled at that statement. "If you're wondering if you were important to him, I can recall some things he said. He thought of you as you like his little sister. He bragged with you and he tried to drag me into an argument with him, about who's got the better sibling." He explained and I stared at him, wide eyed. _'He…I…'_ I thought shocked. There was a silence and I stood up, punching the tree and silently cried again.

"Damn…It's my fault," I said and punched the tree again, but concentrated my chakra around it. _'I knew what was going to happen! And he was going around, bragging with me like I was his sister, and what did I do?! Nothing!'_ I thought and as I wanted to punch the tree again, a hand caught my fist and Itachi was in front of me. I stared into his onyx eyes and breathed out shakily.

"He saw me as a sister and if I was his sister, I'd have stopped him." I said and my fist fell down to my side. He sighed and stepped closer. As he opened his mouth to say something, I turned around. "I'm useless." As I started walking away, he said something that made me pause. "And that's why you are going to run away again?" I clenched my fists, gritting my teeth. "He'd be-"

"Disappointed, sad…But I won't leave," I turned to him, smiling sadly. "I always keep my promises. And if I need to overcome death itself to protect the people that grew to me," he stared at me for some seconds before turning slightly, a smile plastered on his face. "We should go already," I nodded and ran next to him, and caught him glance at me.

"You said that intentionally, didn't you? You're as sly as a weasel, you weasel." He flicked me over the forehead and I gave him a small glare. Our walk back was silent, but a comforting one.


	7. The Massacre and Team 6

Two weeks later, I could say that I got quite the buddies with Kiba, Shikamaru, Naruto and Choji. Whenever I watched clouds with Shikamaru and Choji, or went to the playgrounds with Kiba and Naruto, or all of us causing trouble, I was having a nice time. Until I got that really bad feeling as I was walking home from the Academy. I knew why I had that terrible feeling. I just bit my lip until it bleed and went to Shisui's grave.

I and Itachi made it. A gray rock was under the tree I usually sat and the Konoha symbol carved into it. And I carved 'Rest in peace' into the tree, onto the spots where I punched it. It wasn't anything special, but I needed something to always be there. As I walked past the Yamanaka Flower shop, I bought some white gladioluses and purple irises. I put them before the rock onto the ground and closed my eyes to pay respect.

"I'm sorry…You would have been a great big brother, if we really were siblings. And I turned to be so useless…" I whispered lightly and later fell asleep next to the tree, leaning onto it. I dreamed of me, Itachi and Shisui training. Shisui was cracking a poor joke, making me snort and comment it with a short 'come up with something better', as Itachi was watching us interact and smile to himself.

I was woken up, by someone shaking my shoulders and I opened my eyes to look up at a bloody Itachi. "A-Are you okay?" I said worriedly, even if I knew better. He just killed his family, he couldn't be. He nodded slowly and I frowned, debating if I should ask him why he was bloody. As I was about to say something, his face got closer to mine and he softly kissed my cheek. I turned a pinkish color and he gave me a soft smile. I looked away stubbornly and then glanced at his sad eyes. "Are you going somewhere?" I asked stupidly and he tensed. "Why do you think so?" he asked back and I frowned. "You're leaving…I know something must have happened, but…Wherever you are, I'll keep my promise. And if you ever do something bad, I know it was for a good reason," I finished, grinning the Shisui grin. He stared at me wide eyed, until his eyes softened. "If you'd have the Uchiha looks, you'd be classified as Shisui's sister. Always knows what to say," he said and leaned down, kissing the corner of my lips. "I promise I'll come back," he whispered so lightly, I almost didn't catch it. My face turned a deep shade of crimson and my heart started pounding in my chest. _'W-What is this feeling?'_ I thought mindlessly, I didn't even catch the words my rational-self told me.

Tears were going down my cheeks, as Itachi turned away. He glanced back and gave me one final smile, and disappeared into the dark. Then I felt the pain of losing someone again. First when my parents died, then as Shisui committed suicide and now as Itachi left. _'He left…?'_ I thought painfully.

*Time-skip to Team Selection's Day*

I woke up earlier and showered, got ready for today and went to Shisui's grave. I bought some flowers already yesterday, white gladioluses and purple irises, like always. Ino once asked me for who they were, but I just gave a shrug, saying 'someone who was important'. After that she didn't ask me much about anything.

I walked up the path and slowly made my way towards the stone. I smiled and placed the flowers down, bowing my head in respect. I then straightened myself and grinned. "Oi, Shisui! I'm going to be put into a Gennin Team today. You know…Naruto wouldn't be that bad, but he's still loud and sometimes really annoying with his ranting. Shikamaru is the complete opposite, he's a lazy ass just like normal Nara's are. Choji is cool, I guess, except when we need to calm him down if some bullies call him fat. He's not that shy anymore like he used to be and Kiba…" I tree-faced and sighed. "Good enough I think. He's as loud as Naruto, but he can have his really smart moments. And I…" I sighed again, looking into the dark forest, where once Itachi walked away. I smiled and then stroked my new piercings, which were, one under my eyebrow and the other above it, making my right eyebrow in between. "And I also have new piercings. Some call me Piercing Tomato, but I think you'd like it. It makes me look more rebellious, even it that thought is somewhat childish." I snickered and traced the rock. "Konoha is still in one piece and unharmed, Danzo didn't try to kidnap me again after the first fail. I trained really hard and about two months ago started concentrating on my Ninjutsu. My Kenjutsu improved a big deal and I think I could beat you…Maybe not today, but surely in the future. I still have promises to keep!" I whispered most of it and knew I had teary eyes, but wiped the unfallen tears away.

I wore the standard black ninja sandals, long black leggings with a black ninja pouch strapped on my left thigh, a soft yellow colored kimono-like shirt with long sleeves and a pattern of brown flames at the ends of the fabric. I just wore bandages around my breasts. I had my Konoha headband on my right arm.

I said goodbye to Shisui and went to the Academy, while having a stop at my apartment to pick up my katana. As I entered the classroom some girls gave me glares (I stopped wearing bandages or let my bangs cover my eyes) and I just ignored them, walking to Kiba. My red spiky hair reached my hips and I usually wore it into a high ponytail, and I had one hair-clip on each side of my face, so that my bangs wouldn't irritate me.

I talked with Kiba for a while, until I felt Naruto coming into the class. I gave a small wave and he grinned back, waving like the idiot he is back to me. He sat down near Sasuke and later Sakura came in with Ino.

I snorted at their insults and they turned to me. "Shut it, Tomato/Freak!" both yelled at me and I snorted again. _'If only you knew Sasuke liked tomatoes and hated sweets…That's one of the few things I remember from him,'_ I thought, with my rational-side snickering. **'It sounds your like his stalker,'** she said and I gave a face of disgust at her comment.

Later Sasuke and Naruto kissed accidentally and I turned my face to hide my smirk. I then felt someone watching me and I turned to stare at the spot and wrote a message for the Hokage as I remembered the Jonnin baka and the Hokage watching us.

In the Hokage's office: The Jonnin and Hokage watched as Sasuke and Naruto kissing. "Ugh," the Hokage said and then turned his gaze to look at the red haired kunoichi in the class. "And this is Shinku Izumi, but we don't have much information about her parents. If we did, I wouldn't be surprised finding out that one of her parents was an Uzumaki." Some gasped and other just stared at the girl. _'She looks much like Kushina-san. She must be a distant relative of some sorts,'_ thought Kakashi Hatake and then looked at the Hokage. "What do we know?" he asked. The Hokage brushed his beard and let out a breath.

"She comes from Iwagakure, and told me that she left after her parents died in the attack of a rogue ninja named Deidara. She's a sensor and has a big amount of chakra, bigger than most Jonnin in here." Most of the ninja in the room gasped. "She specializes in Kenjutsu and also has a strong point for Taijutsu. She doesn't need her eyes and she used to wear bandages over them." He said and then looked at the crystal ball and gaped at it. Others gasped and gaped. Shinku wrote a message for them on a paper and turned to let them see it. Written on the paper was: **'Stalkers, don't you have anything better to do?'**

"It looks like this year we have some outstanding ones, don't you think?" The Third asked with a smile. Some nodded and others grunted. "Which team is Shinku Izumi in?" Kakashi asked. He was hoping, he could get her into her team somehow. As the Third opened his mouth to respond, the door opened and a kunoichi with brown hair and gray eyes walked in. "That is probably me," she said with a smirk as she noticed Kakashi frowned under his mask. "But she's going to need to go through my own test. But my team still has two more members, which are …"

Back into the classroom: I destroyed the paper and then Iruka-sensei walked in. He slowly started declaring the Teams. 'I just hope I'm not in Team 7 or with Mei. And with the non-existence of my luck, it's one of these.' I thought gloomily. Kiba nudged me and I sighed.

"Team 6 will be made of Mei Saito, Hiro Hayashi and Shinku Izumi." Iruka-sensei said and I banged my head into the table. "You're joking," I sighed and Kiba nudged me again. "And who the hell is Hiro?" I mumbled and got a glare from one of the minor characters. **'I see…We're going to be one of the ones that don't become Gennin rookies,'** rational-self said and I clenched my fists. _'And I bragged to Shisui like an idiot earlier,'_ I thought sorrowfully.

"It's not that bad," Kiba said with a frown. "You have Shino and Hinata, mutt. And you look like you don't like that I'm not on your team." I pointed out and he growled. "Don't call me mutt!" he shouted and I sighed. We later had lunch and then went into the room we should wait. I was sitting behind a desk, as Hiro and Mei walked in with smirks on their faces. Mei pointed at me and smirked. "You're going down, both I and Hiro will fight you to take away your place in our team," she declared and I put a hand to my face, closing my eyes for a while to not lose my temper.

"People like you trash, should stop talking. You're weak and not that smart, and a loud mouth which is going to get yourself killed in action. And you Hiro, or more likely fool, shouldn't underestimate me. I don't like that." I warned them and then both snorted, or in Mei's case started to snicker. She jumped to me and tried to punch me, while I still had my eyes closed just moved my head slightly to the left, grabbed her arm and flung her back at Hiro. She hit him and they fell to the ground. "We'll fail as a Team," I noted and the door flew open. A woman with brown hair and gray eyes walked in, inspected the two on the ground and then gave me a disapproving look, as I opened my eyes again.

"My name is Kaida Sakurai and I'm more or less your future sensei." She declared and Mei helped Hiro stand up. "Future?" she resaid and Kaida-sensei nodded. "You're first being tested if you're good enough," Mei and Hiro grinned, looking at each other, silently communicating and I guess they were planning on going against me. "Let's go," she declared and we followed her to training grounds 20. "You'll need to find me and fight me. The ones who don't, fail. The test start's…Now," and she disappeared in a puff of smoke. Hiro and Mei turned to me with dangerous gleams in their eyes. I sighed and put my left hand up, in a defeating manner. "I'm a sensor. I can sense her and we'll need each of our skills to go up against her. We'll need to work as a team," I said and Mei scoffed. Hiro nudged her and they whispered to each other a plan for something. 'Probably to sabotage you and me,' rational-self said and I nodded internally. Mei turned to me with a fake smile just like Hiro and she turned to leave.

"Okay, but don't think you're leader. Sense her and we'll beat her," Mei said and Hiro nodded. I frowned and nodded anyway. We went through the forest and I could sense sensei's shadow clones lurking somewhere our group all the time to watch us. "She's near us, on the clearing after this forest. We just need to go straight ahead now." I declared and both Mei and Hiro turned to me with evil grins.

"Thank you, and now we're going to beat you first. You're going to fail!" Hiro declared, the first time I actually heard something from him and then it stuck me. 'He's the one that bullied me on my first Academy days!' I thought and dodged the kunai and shuriken. I jumped onto some tree branches and ran towards Kaida-sensei's destination. I didn't use my speed that much and both of them were coming closer to me and then I luckily arrived. Mei sneered at me, as both came out of the forest. I frowned and turned to Kaida-sensei. "They don't know what the word teamwork means. They attacked their own teammate, just because of some emotions and prejudice involved." I dared to say and sensei nodded and turned to my teammates. Mei faked being innocent and Hiro glared at me, from the corner of his eye. My female teammate pointed an accusing finger at me and faked shuddering.

"She's the one that attacked us, like in the classroom before! We wanted to help her and she almost got us into a trap. She's insane, sensei!" she almost cried. The act was all fake. Sensei then turned to me and asked: "Is that true?" Mei and Hiro gave me vicious smirks and I smirked back at them, making them pause.

"Ask your shadow clones that lurked around us. It's called self-defense what I did in the classroom, trash. Your plan was too simple, even I looked through it. And you're bad at covering your negative intentions." I said and sat down near Kaida-sensei. She deactivated her clones and looked at me. "Looks like you pass the test," she informed me with a smile that vanished as she looked at my teammates. "You two get another chance and if you do the slightest mistake, you fail." She brought out a little red ball and played with it. "One of you is going to take this from me and won't fail my test. Shinku, go to the sidelines and watch, you already figured it out." I nodded and went where I felt a chakra signature watching us. It surprised me that it was Kakashi Hatake himself.

"Copy Cat, Kakashi Hatake. Pleasure meeting you, but I don't like being watched." I said and he looked at me surprised. Scratching his mask awkwardly while reading his book, I sighed. "You're sharp, it's sad you're not on my team. The two idiots will both fail at this rate," he pointed behind me and like he said, both were drastically failing. "The girl wanted to first beat him and then get the ball from Kaida. And he just went with the flow and went against her, attacking her first." He told me and I nodded.

"_Trash_ always seemed to have something against me, and the Hiro boy just did what he was told to by Mei." He gave a look as I said 'trash'. "Why do you call her that?" I sighed and leaned against the tree, he was sitting on.

"It's not that I don't like her, actually I do after she started insulting and underestimating me even after I won a spar against her. She has a big ego and is arrogant, a big-mouth that loses her temper quicker as I do and plays smart. She's also weak and overestimates her capabilities. My definition of _trash_. And of course that she earlier tried to beat her own teammate just to get me fail, is another reason." I explained and closed my eyes, still feeling Kakashi's gaze at me. "I'll gouge your eyes out if you stare any longer, Hatake-san." I warned in a darker tone. He sweat-dropped and then turned to watch as Kaida stopped both of my teammates. "You should call me Kakashi-sensei as I am going to be maybe the sensei of Team 7." I nodded.

"Both fail," Kaida-sensei said with a cold voice. "You'll return to the Academy and learn the terms team and teamwork." With that she walked towards me and Kakashi. "Kakashi, you should leave my student alone. You're already going to let yours fail, so don't get the only rookie Gennin that probably knows what teamwork is into your team." She warned and I felt a chill down my spine, even if it wasn't me who she warned. Kakashi hastily nodded. "Kaida, as dangerous and strict as I heard." Kakashi nodded to himself, putting his book away. He looked at me and smiled. "Bye," then he disappeared in a whirl of leaves. Kaida sighed and muttered: "Trying to steal my only student away, not wise Hatake." I sweat-dropped and grunted a 'girls fighting over dolls', which earned me a whack over the head from my new sensei. I felt lonelier again as I noted that only me and my sensei would be in the team. I frowned at the thought and rather rubbed my sore spot from the whack.


	8. Kaida-Sensei and being Unlucky

"My name is Kaida Sakurai and it looks like you and I make Team 6. I'll later inform Hokage-sama about it, now we can get to know each other better. And training in between will help us both." And with that we started training on the training grounds 21. I found out she was good at Kenjutsu, but was also a sensor. She used to be an ANBU and is twenty-five years old. I told her about Iwa and about my parents and what I specialized in, which is basically Kenjutsu and Taijutsu with the touch of my not-yet used poisons.

"Poison?" I nodded and stopped my kick and blocker her punch. She also stopped our spar and I took a scroll out of my pouch and summoned four 0,5 liter glasses. "The first one is made of Abrin, a very toxic stuff I get from the insides of seeds of rosary peas. I grind it into fine powder, which has a yellowish-white color and then add water to make it into a better condition for usage. I can then polish my sword's blade with the poison and then use it. Two strikes at vital organs and they're as good as dead. It's very effective, and it slowly stops cells to work. Which means if you hit the lungs, it'd kill them off and the lungs would slowly stop working." I explained and wrote the name Abrin onto the glass. She stared at me and then clapped her hands together, like she finally got something.

"Oh! Now I understand it! You could be a great medic if you'd specialize yourself for medical jutsu." I sweatdropped at first, but shook my head about the medical part. "Why not?"

"I've got quite the chakra reserves and I still struggle to have a nice chakra control. I'd need perfect control over it to use medical Ninjutsu, which I don't have. I do train my control with the usual exercises like tree-walking and water-walking, even the one to stick a leave to your forehead. I think I actually reached the point, where I won't be able to refine it." She nodded thoughtful expression on her face and it once more made me sweat-drop. "Then it means, my help won't do much…Okay, then I'll train your Kenjutsu and sensor abilities. I know for a fact that you're probably going to catch onto it quickly. Hokage-sama did tell me about you being a smart girl." I just gave her an indifferent look and then she looked at the other three bottles on the ground, next to the one with Abrin inside.

"What about the other three?" she asked and I shrugged. "Abrin is the only one I won't use since it doesn't exist a cure for it, and it's the most poisonous one of these. The more the person gets it into their system, the quicker the person will die. It kills for certain," I said. I sealed the four glasses away and we walked back to Konoha, which was as lively as ever. "Be at grounds 21 at 7 am. We'll train for some hours and then have break, only to train even harder after it. This is going to be for a week, then we'll start having missions. Mostly D-Rank, and if I think you need teamwork training, I will arrange that you'll be doing missions with other teams that consist of your generation. See you!" and with that she was nowhere to be seen. I sighed and nodded to no one in particular and walked around Konoha and somehow finding myself walking past the Yamanaka Flower Shop. I sighed once more and entered. "Hello!" Ino's mother greeted and I smiled at her. "Hello Ms. Yamanaka," I nodded,

and she already made her way to give me the ones I always take. "The usual?" I nodded and she arranged them, and then gave it to me. I took my wallet out, but she chuckled and waved her hands in a dismissing way. "No need, dear. You're a regular and almost buys the most flowers. Tell me…Is it for a special person?" I nodded with a sad smile. "That baka was like a brother to me," I snorted lightly and then I put my wallet away, bowing my head. "Thank you very much," she waved me off and I walked to Shisui's grave. I placed the flowers down, taking the old ones and throwing into the river under the cliff. "Shisui-baka!" I snorted sadly and hoped he'd just pop out from somewhere and make some lame jokes.

"What do you call a cow with no legs?" I asked into thin air. "Ground beef," I snickered and then slapped my forehead. "Shisui you affected me too much, I sounded just like you that moment." I muttered and then walked to the gravestone.

"I was put into a team with Mei and Hiro, our sensei being Kaida Sakurai, but the two failed the point of the test and now she's only my sensei. Even if I did dislike both of my teammates, I'd have eventually accepted them, but now I don't even have teammates. Oh, I also succeeded in making some deadly poison. It's probably better than the puppet master Sasori's poison." I said, but then just remained silent for half an hour, until I went home. I think I saw a blur of blonde hair, which was probably Naruto. My stomach growled and I walked to Ichiraku's. I sometimes ate ramen, it wasn't really that great, nor was it bad. I saw Naruto and quickly sat down next to him.

"Yo, Naruto!" I smirked and ordered some miso ramen. "Shinku-chan! You won't believe me, what we're going to do tomorrow with the teme and Sakura-chan!" he slurped the ramen down and I blinked. "Some training of sorts. My team had one too and only I didn't fail. Now I don't have any teammates and just have Kaida-sensei," I sighed and he stared at me. "Really!?" I nodded and told him what happened. "So you saw our sensei!?" I nodded once more and then massaged my temples. I couldn't deal with a loud Naruto for a long period of time.

"Kaida-sensei said he wanted me on his team, but it looked like my sensei totally beat him to leave. She's quite cool, but strange. Like that baka," I muttered the last part, baka meaning Shisui. "Like who?" Naruto asked, as he clearly heard me. "Oh…Agh, forget it. Good luck for tomorrow through," with that I paid my bill and went to my apartment. I grunted and went under the shower, letting my hair loose. I leaned my back onto the tilled wall and let the hot water pour over my head.

"I know he'd kill me for being all depressed. But it can't be helped. And I still need to keep the promise I made and the goal I have to achieve. For which I'll need a plan. And I still will need to help the damn ass named Neji," I mumbled and later went to bed.

A month later, with many D-Ranked missions done and training harder than before, Kaida-sensei told me, I'd go with some team to a C-Rank. **'We should be glad, if it's not the Wave Mission, where Haku and Zabuza appear.'** Rational-self said and I internally agreed. I walked into the mission room and stared at a back, and of course at Team 7. "I just jinxed myself," I grunted and just nodded to Tazuna. "Hello Team 7," I smirked and threw my arm around Naruto's shoulders. "Did you already miss me?" I teased and Naruto blushed slightly, then looked away. "No! Believe it!" he shouted and I faked depression. "B-But…I thought we w-were friends…" he froze and then hurriedly apologized, making me wave my hands in a defensive manner.

"It's okay Naruto, I was just playing around." I said and he sighed a breath of relief. Tazuna pointed at me and stared at Kakashi-sensei. "Such a weak girl will protect me!?" I froze, and I noticed Naruto freezing for a moment and watching me. I got into a dark, very dangerous aura and glared at the bridge-builder. My hair was waving around in the air, without the help of any wind.

"Did you say anything?" I asked and put my hand on the handle of my katana. He shook his head furiously and I smirked, satisfying. "Good." I nodded and the others sweatdropped.

"Oh and Shinku?" Hokage-sama asked. I turned my face sideways to have a look at him. "Hmm?" I mumbled. He chuckled and threw me a scroll. "Something you asked Kaida for. It's for your poison," he informed me and I know for a fact that my eyes were probably shining like stars.

"She's the best! Thank you Hokage-sama!" I bowed and summoned the plants and other things, going through it right at the spot, sitting Indian-style. I gaped at the contest and sealed it back away. "Why'd would a brat like you need poison?" Tazuna asked me. I smirked evilly and winked. "I'm a ninja, specializing in Kenjutsu, in other words swordplay. I sometimes use poison to knock my opponents out. And the stuff she just brought me is better than I managed to get!" I exclaimed and then got a thoughtful look. "Still…That idiot of a sensei getting me this is…" I mumbled and the others sweatdropped. I just dropped the subject and went home to get ready for the trip.

I changed into my usual wear, packed some things and placed my katana on my back. I put bandages over my eyes and meditated, stocking my chakra reserves up for the upcoming events. I looked and saw I still had ten minutes and bought flowers for Shisui's grave. I started running towards it in a not really fast speed as someone called my surname. I looked around and stared at the Uchiha Sasuke himself. "Where are you going? We have to be at the gates in five more minutes." He said in a cold, emotionless voice. He then glanced at my flowers, which I then hid behind me.

"The only thing that is that way are the Uchiha Compounds," he stated almost in an angry voice. I rubbed the bridge of my nose and turned to the direction I was going. "State your purpose," he ordered. I slowly turned, and glared at him coldly. Even if he didn't notice from my bandages. "Going to the Naka River. And don't order me around," I snarled and he took a step back, taken aback. I sprinted off before he said some more bullshit.

As I placed the flowers down, I felt like I was being watched. I concentrated and tried to sense anyone nearby. I could sense someone, but he/she was at the end of my sensing reach. Sighing, I ran to the gates of Konoha, finding out that I was late, but earlier than Kakashi. "You're late!" Naruto and Sakura screamed. I groaned and mumbled 'idiots' under my breath. "No shit…I got lost in the path of life," I said and Naruto and Sakura mumbled about me being a second Kakashi with the skills of making excuses.

"Naruto, you ready for some action?" I asked, smirking. "Hell yeah, believe it!" we high-fived each other and Tazuna had a worried aura around him now. "Um, Shinku?" Sakura asked and I turned my head to her. "Hm?" I knew for a fact that she seemed nervous, but why was the question. "What happened to your team? Weren't you, Mei and Hiro teamed up?" she asked hesitantly and I sighed.

"We had a similar test like yours. Both of them, meaning Hiro and Mei teaming up and trying to make me fail, even as I wanted to team up with both of them. They tried to attack me, but I was quick and sprinted to sensei which knew of their plans. I gave my answer for the test and was right. She gave both Hiro and Mei another chance, which they failed in every way possible." I said and I seemed to be quite interesting, since I could feel Sasuke listening to us. "So why are you here then?" she asked, becoming somewhat more daring and her voice getting stronger.

"Because in a team of two, meaning me and sensei, I don't get enough experience of teamwork. And I'll need it, if I ever want to get Jonnin or Anbu level." At that Tazuna snorted. "Simple civilians can't know much, don't get so cocky bridge-builder." He stayed silent and I was starting to get annoyed of the fact that I didn't know how he reacted. I took my bandages off and made sure that my Genjutsu is intact.

"You're quite loud for a simple Gennin," he taunted and I smirked. "Want to test in how many ways one simple Gennin like me can kill you?" Tazuna shuttered as did Naruto and Sakura, I could see Sasuke smirking as well. "Shinku, your sadist is coming up." Naruto told me weakly and I grinned. "Oh? So you still remember the time, when we were ten and Kiba and I-" he hurriedly placed his hands on my mouth, making a tick-mark appear on my forehead. "Shhh! Not near Sakura-chan!" he whined and I frowned, swatting his hands away. "Forget her. I know someone who is really cute, strong and likes you." I said and Naruto scowled, unwilling to forget Sakura. "Who?" he still asked. I almost face-palmed and I swear it made me just angry at him. My hair turned to become lively, a dark expression crossing my face and I weakly glared at Naruto. He shrunk under my gaze. "If you still didn't notice her, I can't help." I mumbled and just turned away. I heard Naruto release a breath and I glared at him from the corner, making him robot-style turn to me with pale face.

"Hm," I muttered and took a scroll out, where I actually wrote in English. I wrote down to help Hinata in getting Naruto to like her. Soon Kakashi-sensei came and we started our way. I listened to their conversations and kept tab of some things. They soon came to the point of which lands have ninja villagers and Kage.

"Shinku…Iwagakure is a ninja village and has the Tsuchikage. How was it there?" Sakura asked and the other paid much attention.

"Rocky? I don't know…I left at seven after the attack. I was mostly at home with my mother. My training was more important and when they died, I saw the Tsuchikage for the first time. He's an old geezer, cold and calculating. Nothing like the Hokage. Konoha is far better, and more peaceful." I said in an 'I couldn't care less' tone.

"A village full of shinobi attacked?" Tazuna asked disbelievingly and I clenched my fists into my long sleeves. "Such villages get often attacked. And not just from other villages that want power and control. That time, when I was seven, a rogue ninja with a passion for bombing attacked. Iwa had quite some places to rebuild afterwards. And he was only thirteen." I said coldly. Tazuna stared at me for a moment and Kakashi nodded. "I heard of that too," he mumbled and I sighed, massaging my temples.


	9. Team 7 and Waves Arc

Shinku: What do I need to do exactly?

Author: *face-palms* I explained it three times already. What's so complicated to it?

Shinku: *eye-twitch* Well, why do I need to read this? *points at the paper*

Kaida-sensei: Because Author-san said so. Now don't disrespect her, or do you want extra-hard training? *chuckles evilly*

Shinku: *scared for a second, before nodding* 'Kay...*reads* Author-san-

Author: *cough* -sama *cough, cough*

Shinku: *irk-mark* Author...-sama doesn't own Naruto or any characters except me and sensei.

Author: Was it so hard? *smirks*

Shinku: *dark look and hair flaring around her angrily* Hmm...

Author: *steps back* Ehehehe...You know I was just teasing...*steps back once more*

Shinku: _Shinra Tensei!_ *blows Author away*

Kaida-sensei: Her own fault. *nodding to herself* Shinku! You have training and missions to do! *bossy mode*

Shinku: *anime-cries* Nooooooo!

After some time, we walked pass a puddle. I sharply looked at Kakashi, and he just gave an eye-smile back. He fell behind us and they attacked. As Sasuke did his part, I body-flickered in front of Naruto, with my katana in front of me. I blocked the rogue's claws and got a pole out of my sleeve, impaling it into his shoulder. He stumbled back and Kakashi appeared behind him and the other rogue. He took hold of them and he roped them against a tree. I already took the pole back (the ones Pain uses as well) and put it back. I knew for a fact that I didn't hit a vital point and bandaged the rogue up.

"How did you read our movements?" the other one asked, but he kept an eye on me. I nodded and then stood up, stepping behind Kakashi. I knew the rogue's were brothers and I couldn't kill someone with his or her brother/sister near. It was against my will.

"There was a puddle even after it didn't rain in weeks, it was obvious." Kakashi said and the other three Gennin looked shameful as they actually didn't notice it. He then went on about Tazuna lying to us and we started walking off. "I think I forgot something," I said and hurried back to the two rogues. "Make it quick!" Kakashi-sensei said and I just ran to the two rogue.

The one I didn't stab glared at me and I bowed. "I'm sorry I hurt your brother," then I straightened up. He still gave me glares and I looked at his passed out brother. I bit my lip and cut the ropes, making them free. "Take your brother and tend to his wound. I didn't hit any vital points." He nodded and took his brother, but before he left, he turned to me with an unreadable expression. "Thanks, brat." With that I hurried after Team 7.

As we reached the ocean, we sit down into the small boat. I sat next to Naruto and I just listened most of the time. Soon it got foggy and after some time I could see the bridge. "Oi, Naruto. Can you already see the bridge?" I mumbled and he shook his head. "No," I frowned and just focused on what I should do about Zabuza and Haku later.

"Wow! It's huge!" Naruto shouted after minutes, bringing me out of my thoughts. I elbowed him and made the sign to be silent and he nodded. We arrived and the one that drove us here, just hurried away with his boat. I could already sense someone in my radius and glanced into the forest. As we walked, Naruto did what he did in the anime and I stepped to Kakashi. "There's someone. I can sense him or her," I said in a low voice and he nodded. After Naruto almost killing the white rabbit, Kakashi shouted: "Get down!" I pulled Tazuna and Sakura with me to the ground. I could feel the blade sail over us and stuck into a tree. I straightened up and stepped forward.

"If it isn't Zabuza Momochi," Kakashi taunted and I could feel his nervousness reach me. Then everything turned like canon and I just entered here and there. Haku made his appearance and then as he was gone, Kakashi started falling. I body-flickered in front of him and I swear he was heavy!

"Overusing the Sharingan affects you, sensei." I told him and he just drifted off. "Kakashi-sensei!" his team said and hurried to me. "He's exhausted. Overusing his eye was bad enough and it affects his body. I'll carry him if you don't mind," they nodded and Sasuke gave me a skeptical, an almost accusing look. We made our way to Tazuna's house and I placed Kakashi-sensei down, tending his injuries. His daughter helped me and then we took a rest. "Tomato! It's your turn!" Sakura shouted and I sighed, taking my stuff with me into the bathroom. I stripped and stood under the hot running water. I had my hair in two buns and showered, thinking about the upcoming fight.

"Amaterasu needs to talk to me if I can…" I didn't wanted to finish the sentence and just looked at my palms. After a while I dried myself and put short black short on and a soft yellow colored shirt. I let my hair loose and combed it, but it still stood out in some places. They reached my hips and were soft, which is surprising since I didn't really took care of it like Sakura or other girls in my class.

I exited the room and stopped in the middle of the hall, looking at Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto was as red as a tomato, Sasuke had pink cheeks and Sakura just stood there, almost like a harpy wanting to claw your eyes out of your face. "What?" I asked, annoyed with the situation. Sasuke and Naruto turned sideways, giving a glance at me. Sakura just jealously glanced from my face to my chest. I looked down and sighed. _'I was a teen as I died the first time, puberty and the hormones are annoying.'_ I thought, slightly annoyed.

*No one's POV*

_'I didn't notice how pretty she actually is,'_ thought Naruto as he glanced at the red haired girl in front of them. _'Wow. She's hot…Wait, why am I thinking this!?'_ Sasuke scolded himself and decided to take a shower next. Shinku sighed and brushed her loose hair sideways. "Whatever," she murmured and went to their room. All four of them were going to be in one room, but luckily it was big enough for them all. Sasuke went into the bathroom, leaving Sakura and Naruto standing there in the hallway.

He glanced at the pink kunoichi and just sighed. _'Sakura-chan only thinks about the teme,'_ he thought and went downstairs. Sakura still jealous about the fact that she previously didn't notice, how Shinku actually has a good appearance and a more developed body, decided to rather be the sweet and smart one of them both. _'Ha! I'm gonna be smarter and sweeter than her! And then Sasuke-kun will notice me too, cha!'_ Sakura thought determined. After a while, she went into their room, to find Shinku already sleeping. At least so she thought.

Shinku was sitting on the roof of the house and hummed a song to herself, and watched the stars and moon being reflected in the ocean. She was smiling slightly, a real one, the ones that came hardly on her face after even Itachi left. _'I knew he'd leave, and Shisui's death too. It's my own fault, I could've acted before Amaterasu told me not to,'_ Shinku thought and heard someone approaching. The chakra felt somewhat dark and she instantly knew who was coming towards her spot.

"What are you doing on the roof? Weren't you sleeping in our room?" Sasuke's voice asked behind her. He stopped walking somewhat behind her, at the right. "I could ask you the same question. I'm stargazing, and to answer your latter question…Doing simple Shadow Clones easily fools people that aren't sensor or Jonnin or higher." She simply shrugged. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her, not that she noticed, but she did feel him staring at her. "I'll gouge your eyes out," she warned and he averted her. "Hn, I simply needed fresh air." He answered and sat down, a bit moved away so that both had enough space. "Or you tried to sleep and Sakura got too near for comfort. I don't get it…" Shinku said and Sasuke glanced at her. "Hn, maybe. But what do you don't get?" he asked and she turned to him, deadpanned.

"I don't get what's so special to you," she stated and the young Uchiha was slightly surprised. Then he smirked. "You're acting. Every girl likes me," he countered and her eyes then glinted with mischief for a second. Shinku gave him one of her own smirks. "No they don't. First, neither I nor Hinata like you. Second, what is there to like on you? I do admit you look rather handsome, but that's not that damn important. Naruto, Kiba and also Shikamaru are on their own handsome. Third, your personality is shit. I'd prefer someone with a clearer mind, with a path he's willing to take and be able to suffer to protect others. He shouldn't be loud and talkative like Naruto or Kiba, and he also shouldn't be lazy like Shikamaru. All in all, I want someone who's clearly nothing like you. You're rather handsome, very arrogant, foggy minded and you have the wrong attitude." She said and he glared at the end at Shinku.

"You've got high expectations for someone like yourself. You clearly aren't ugly, I admit. But you're overprotective, secretive, you choose your words appropriately, kind of smart, not weak and strange." Shinku stared at him and he noticed the pain in her eyes that came to the surface. He was starting to think that she really was a fan-girl as she finally reacted. She snorted and then started laughing out. He stared at her strangely and she wiped some tears away. She had that grin on her face that she happened to copy from Shisui. "I'm really becoming like him," her grin fell and a sad/nostalgic smile was left.

"Like who?" Sasuke asked, carefully covering his curiosity, but he wanted to know more about her. It was since he caught her walking towards where the Uchiha once lived with the flowers that his curiosity was piqued. She glanced at him, a sad yet happy glint in the Genjutsu covered eyes. "Someone great." Was her only reply. They sat there in silence for a while, until a certain Jonnin joined them.

"Oh? You two love-birds should take your rest," his statement got a glare from Sasuke, but he had pink cheeks. And Shinku just gave him a 'Really? I couldn't care less' stare. Sighing she stood up, as did Sasuke. "Like I would like that emo/redhead," both said in sync and then glared at each other. Shinku closed her eyes in irritation and turned to Kakashi instead. "You're reading Icha Icha, you're just getting the things confused. We weren't making out, having a love conversation or any of that shit. You're a pervert and a big one at that, Kaka-baka." Shinku's words sank quickly in both the Uchiha's and Kakashi's head. Kakashi looked sheepishly away, scratching his cheek and Sasuke had a flushed face.

Shinku dispelled her shadow clone and walked back to their room with Sasuke in tow. "How do you know what's the contest of the book he reads?" he suddenly asked and she smirked. "Jiraiya a Sannin is the author of it. He's famous for being the biggest pervert in the Elemental Nations. Just like Tsunade for being a big loser in gambling. But both are powerful." The young redhead told him, laying down and covering herself. Sasuke glanced at her and sighed. "Hn," he mumbled as he couldn't admit, she had quite the knowledge. His curiosity was under control now, and the anger he felt as he saw her walking towards the Uchiha's lands was drifting away.

He looked at her more relaxed, unguarded facial features. _'She is pretty strange for a girl not fawning over me,'_ he thought and glanced at Sakura, shuttering and moving closer to the wall, away from the pinkette.


	10. First Success

Shinku woke up the next morning annoyed. Naruto unconsciously hugged her in their sleep, and she was woken up by Sakura making a strange sound. She needed to get out of Naruto's grasp and with the help of Sasuke, since Sakura didn't want to, got free and somehow waking Naruto in between up. He went on about ramen and all, and when Kakashi woke up later, he told them about the hunter-nin not being a real one, and in reality helping Zabuza. When they had breakfast, Kakashi said he'd train them. So she found herself watching Kakashi walk up the tree, using his chakra

Sakura needed to explain to Naruto, what chakra is and Kakashi threw kunais to all of the Gennin feet.

"You're going to do this, until you get the hang of it." They all picked up the kunais and Naruto and Sasuke sprinted to the tree. Shinku glanced at Sakura and noticed her sitting on a branch. Kakashi clapped his hands together and eye-smiled.

"Well it looks like the girl from our Team is the nearest to becoming Hokage. And it looks like the Uchiha Clan wasn't that strong," he taunted and both boys got angry, and Sakura tried to not get even more disliked by her crush. Kakashi's eyes or rather eye turned to Shinku, who was looking unimpressed by everything. "What about you Shinku? You're too scared to even try? Or you just don't want to embarrass Kaida's teaching skills in front of me?"

Shinku's eyes hardened, but she just glanced at the silver-haired man and then sighed. "I can already do that," she stated, surprising Kakashi. Sakura snorted and giggled to look sweet. "Yeah right! Prove it, useless." Sakura said and it was one hell of a mistake. Kakashi only blinked and saw Shinku having her katana unsheathed and leaned onto the pinkette's neck. "You're forgetting who's stronger. One advice: do not wake sleeping dogs," with that Shinku sheathed her katana in its sheath and walking slowly down the tree. All of the members of Team 7 got on edge.

Naruto and Sasuke stopped as they heard what Sakura called Shinku. Naruto got nervous, since he knew how the redhead became after being called weak, underestimated or called something similar. And useless was on that list you shouldn't tell. And when Sasuke felt Naruto's nervousness he turned to Shinku and seeing her katana out for the first time. And it was placed against Sakura's neck. As both boys silently watched the redhead walking down while using chakra to not fall straight into the ground.

Kakashi was surprised that he didn't hear any sound of Shinku moving, or rather not hearing the katana being unsheathed and her movements. He watched as she said some words to Sakura and heard them. He could hear and almost feel the threat in it, and he actually himself became nervous. He believed she wouldn't be able to defeat him since he was a Jonnin and she merely a Gennin, but his guts told me to take the piece of advice she gave Sakura.

And Sakura couldn't even try to breathe, and took a small breath as Shinku touched the ground. She was petrified and knew not to joke with the redhead. There was that one accident still playing off in her memories. She remembered Shinku using her katana for shuriken-throwing practice, which Shinku sucked at. A bully of the redhead joked about her having no ninja talent if she can't do such simple things, and in no time the young redhead cut his long hair away with her katana. It even left a scratch at his ear for a warning not to joke with her.

"Shinku, please refrain from killing one of our teammates. If you try again, I'll punish you." Kakashi said with a calm and composed tone in his voice. Shinku merely nodded and rested her back against a nearby rock. "Still her own damn fault," Kakashi heard her mumble. He turned his gaze to Sakura and couldn't deny the fact it was her fault for provoking Shinku. "And you, Sakura…Don't insult people so drastically," he had an almost bored tone, but Sakura nodded hesitantly glancing to the redhead.

_'But she's such a show-off in front of Sasuke-kun! And she didn't help much at the fight with Zabuza!'_ she thought angrily, but still fearing that if she said this out loud, her blood would be found on Shinku's katana. As if reading her mind, Shinku looked at her with cold eyes and irritated. "I would never let any of your blood being spilled onto my katana. It's too clean for that and I don't want your blood on it, it's making me sick." Kakashi and Sakura stared at the former Iwa-villager, shocked.

"Agh, Shinku…How come I didn't hear you making a sound indicating on your sudden movements?" Kakashi-sensei asked her. Shinku glanced at him uninterested and covered her eyes with bandages. "Body-Flicker Technique," she just stated, missing the shocked/taken aback look of Kakashi.

"It's a jutsu from Konoha, who taught you that?" his voice had suspiciousness in and Shinku glared into the blackness of the bandages. "When I was still more or less new in Konoha, a certain baka demonstrated and explained it. He was known from this jutsu," it was enough for the Jonnin to figure it out.

His eyes widened and he stared at the red-head that was trying to meditate. _'She couldn't mean Shisui Uchiha…!? He's the only one that was known as Shisui of the Body Flicker,'_ Kakashi thought bewildered. He studied the girl that reminded him of Kushina for a while and Sakura just watched Sasuke train.

*A week later – Shinku's POV*

I sometimes noticed Kakashi studying me with analyzing eyes and it was getting on my nerves. _'I told him one damn thing and he sees me in a different light? I guess he's a troublesome person after all,'_ I thought irritated. I was prepared for battle and had a plan to protect Zabuza and Haku. But I didn't have a real reason, an excuse or explanation for Kakashi and the Hokage if they ever ask me why.

We walked towards the bridge and I made a Shadow Clone, which appeared in the near forest. _'I hope it goes as planned,'_ I thought nervously and prayed to no god in particular to let this change slide.

As we neared it, I sensed the fog being full of chakra, meaning it was caused by Zabuza. "Sensei, he's here. That's the Mist jutsu he uses," I informed Kakashi and he nodded. We arrived and found the workers lying on the floor, unconscious. "Not dead," I stated and waited for Zabuza and Haku to come out of hiding.

As they came, I sensed my Clone standing on the water next to the bridge and waiting for the perfect time. Zabuza got into a fight with Kakashi, and Sasuke into a fight with Haku. I felt my clone make another Shadow Clone for the plan. I guarded Tazuna meanwhile with Sakura. "Now I do feel pathetic, I'll get some action." I said and before anyone could object, I body-flickered into Haku's jutsu, where Sasuke was trapped. I dodged the sudden senbon aimed for Sasuke and they fell to the ground.

"Shinku! What are you doing, he's mine!" Sasuke glowered and I glanced at him, giving him a mini glare. "Tch, he's got a Kekkei Genkai. Ice Release and he's also really fast. And he uses senbon," I said and he growled. "I know! Now get out of here!" he was getting angry. I shook my head and as I observed, Haku was observing me as well. I hoped I was fast enough to get him.

I sensed senbon being thrown my way and I body-flickered to Sasuke, trying to dodge the senbon thrown at him, but some hit me. I grunted as one senbon I didn't see hit me into the arm. I could dodge and sidestep the senbon since I was flexible, Sasuke had no such luck. And neither did I, since I then took some senbon and I tried to have a Taijutsu fight with Haku, but he just took two or three hits and went back into the mirrors. As the time came I body-flickered out of the ice column and managed to lurk Haku out for some time. I grabbed him and body-flickered him and myself, where my clones were.

As he was trying to get out of my grasp, I just said what I had in mind. "Damn it, I'm trying to help you and Zabuza you idiot!" and whacked him over the head. "Just make a clone of yourself and put most of your chakra into it, please." I pleaded and I knew he was suspicious. "I don't mean harm…I'll explain it to you, please." After that he did as said and his clone went off to fight Sasuke, and that's when one of my clones went also back.

"Thank you," I smiled and noticed he was very tense. "What are your intentions?" I sighed and ran a hand through my already messy hair. "I know what's going to happen. You will need to take a fatal blow for Zabuza and die. After that he would let himself get killed by Gato's men, but not before killing that bastard. He only used you and planned on betraying both of you," I explained and I felt the disbelief radiating off of him, but there was still something that was making him stay with me for now.

"If we both were killed and Gato also, why would our enemy try to help us? You'd gain from it the most," he stated and I couldn't help but grin cheekily. "Because I like you guys. And we actually don't have a reason to fight if Gato wants to betray you. We actually then have the same enemy and we could be allies of sorts." I said and he took his mask off, making me see a small smile.

"Thank you, but can I trust you?" I thought about it and sensed him becoming uneasy. "Yes, just do as I planned. Your clone will just need to fight with the blonde and black boy, and after the blonde one almost knocks your clone out, the clone will need to protect Zabuza." I told him and he nodded.

"But how do you know what'll happen?" I shrugged with my shoulders and smirked. "I just know, its information you could rely your lives on. Like now," I stated and he sighed. "I hope you're right," with that we were silent, until Naruto came and after Sasuke's supposed death he unleashed a bit of the Kyuubi's chakra.

"W-What power," Haku trembled and I tried not to shake from the intensity. He turned to me and I glanced at him, I couldn't do much. I felt the evil, the hatred, even the pain from the Kyuubi's chakra. And the fact I was a sensor, didn't help the situation. "Are you alright?" I pinched my hand and stopped it. "Yeah, I'm a sensor and it's horrible to actually sense such an amount of powerful chakra," I tried to make him a bit relieved and he just sighed, stopping to tremble.

I sensed Naruto calming and Kakashi's chakra sparking like lightning. I could hear the chirping of Chidori, and I said: "Now!" Me and Haku jumped onto the railing and saw Haku's clone getting killed, but it didn't vanish from it. I was glad, he used enough chakra to make the clone last that long. And after that we hided our chakra and watched silently. As Gato came, Haku's clone turned into water as the bastard kicked his body. I glanced at Haku and he didn't look very affected by it. I made a signal and we jumped in front of Naruto and Zabuza, surprising them.

"Haku!" Naruto yelled and Zabuza stared. Haku smiled and I grinned. "Thank me later for it," I said cockily and on Zabuza's forehead a tick-mark appeared. "H-How!? You were-" Naruto ranted and I stopped him. "Since Gato is now against Zabuza and Haku, we could become allies and take care of them together." I offered and Haku nodded without waiting for Zabuza, making me inwardly smirk. _'He's getting more independent, not like a lost puppy trailing behind him.'_ I remarked in my mind and rational-self cracked a smirk. **'More like a shadow,' **she corrected me and I just grinned.

We then proceeded to fight Gato and his men, winning of course. It was a one-sided fight, with us beating them into the ground. They fled and Zabuza accidently killed Gato, because Kakashi said we'd have to bring Gato to Konoha and imprison him.

Kakashi exchanged a few words with Zabuza as Sakura finally stopped crying from joy. And it was Haku's fault. I was sitting on the railing and he was standing next to me.

"You could have said something better than 'don't worry, he's just unconscious and he won't die that easy'. Look at what you did," I pointed at Sakura, which was staring at Sasuke's face, still tears in her eyes. I looked over to Haku only to see him have a sheepish expression.

"I didn't know how she'd react. I don't have much experience with girls like her," he confessed and I stared at him, making him uncomfortable. I smirked. "Girls like her? I think you don't have experience in that subject at all." His face got red and I snickered. "Don't worry, you're quite handsome for looking like a girl. I think some girls like that," with that he tackled he to the ground and we rolled over, once he on top of me and the next moment, me towering over him. He was kind of angry, but mostly embarrassed so I openly laughed at his state.

"Ha! Someone like you is embarrassed! Hahahahaa…" it was a laugh, I didn't experience much. Whenever I was happy, I had that feeling of guilt wash over me. That was since the baka's death. He just pouted and we stood up, dusting ourselves off. We felt gazes on us and turned to look at staring Kakashi and Zabuza.

"What?" I asked irritably and they sweat-dropped. Sighing, I walked to them and listened in. "So, how did you know that Gato would betray us? And how did you know that Haku would have sacrificed himself?" Zabuza asked me and I guarded my expression. Shrugging with my shoulders and looked at the ocean.

"I just simply do. I follow my instincts most of the time, and my instincts are pretty good." I explained as vaguely as I could. They didn't buy it, but knew better than to force information out of me. I was too stubborn for my own good.

Kakashi didn't even bother to try asking me, but I'm not sure why. We stayed there for a week, waiting for the bridge to be built. We made a deal with Zabuza and Haku that they could stay in the Waves peacefully, but they'd need to protect the villagers. They surprisingly agreed and I felt satisfied that I changed something for the better. _'I could've just done something like that for Shisui and the massacre wouldn't even happened. He died, me not doing anything about it…'_ I thought and rational-self stayed silent.

I wasn't crying, even if I barely kept the tears from falling. I was laying in my sleeping-bag under the bright stars in a forest near Konoha. I and Team 7 didn't rest much the time going back to the Leaf, so we took our time to sleep now. I could sense Kakashi keeping watch for enemies and letting us sleep, but I couldn't. Not that I got much sleep anyway, after his death I sometimes had nightmares or couldn't even sleep.

I think Kakashi didn't notice me being restless, and so I just acted like I was sleeping. My thoughts sometimes went to Itachi and I wondered, if he'd still be like before. I knew he'd come back to Konoha for Naruto and that they'd fail to take him. I thought about how it would have been, if I stopped Danzo and the massacre wouldn't have happened.

_'I couldn't protect Shisui, and I can't protect Itachi now, what good am I?'_ it was one of the many thoughts in my head, until we then got up and went to Konoha. Naruto was being loud, making Sakura annoyingly complaining about him, and Sasuke was just being the quiet jerk he is and always is going to be, but…It's my fault that he's like that.

I was quiet most of the time, only answering questions from Naruto, and ignoring Sakura's. I just smirked to myself as she fumed and tried to glare down on me (I was sadly shorter for three or four inches).


	11. Sand Siblings

Kakashi just disappeared to give the report to the Hokage, leaving me with the rest of Team 7. Then something hit me (not literary). **'Yes, it's only a week or more until the Chunnin Exams.'** Rational-self noted and I glared into the distance. _'Orochimaru is going to get his ass kicked,'_ I smirked internally.

"It was quite eventful…I'll see you guys another time," I grinned and Naruto tried to get me back, with offering ramen. I declined and hurried to the Yamanaka shop for flowers. Ino was leaning against the counter and staring off into space.

"Hello Ino," I greeted and she just sighed. "Freak," she mumbled. "The usual?" I just nodded and waited where she was leaning on before. I placed the money on the table and watched her making the bouquet.

"Where were you? You didn't come here for almost a month," she started a little forced. _'She really has nothing to do…Well at least she tries to be friendly,'_ I thought and smiled at her back. "I was on a mission to the Land of Waves with Team 7, Sakura's team." And that's when she turned and stared at me. "You were with Sasuke-kun!?" she shouted and I nodded, regretting telling her about it.

"It was a simple C-Rank mission, at the beginning…But our client was targeted by a powerful man, which made the mission later into an A-Rank and the famous Zabuza Momochi was our enemy." I explained with a strained smile. As she took the money and gave the flowers to me, she had a jealous glint in her eyes.

"It's already unfair for Forehead to be on his team! Why did they need _you_ with them?" she asked rudely and I had the urge to pinch my forearm to remain calm. _'She thinks I'm weak…'_ was playing in my head, but my rational-self calmed me down from taking action against it. "My sensei wanted me to see how teamwork works. The mission was…Eventful and I got plenty of the needed experience." I turned to leave as she sighed, defeated.

"I just hope for you that you didn't get near Sasuke-kun," she threatened and I smirked over my shoulder. "Don't worry about me stealing him from you, Sakura's the main threat." And I just body-flickered out onto the streets of Konoha, making my way to Shisui's gravestone near the cliff. As I finally stopped, I stared at the one flower on it. It was the one Itachi always brought, and it was still fresh. I hastily turned right to left, trying to sense anyone, but to no wail. _'I'm alone…'_ I thought bitterly and bit my bottom lip. I placed the bouquet down and sat there for some hours.

"Shisui-baka…" I muttered and clenched my sleeves into my fists and punched a tree as I slowly went back to my apartment, making the tree break and fall over. As I came into my home, I just stared at the dust.

As I finished cleaning my apartment, it was dark outside. I changed into some more comfortable clothing, meaning black leggings, a white tank top reaching to my stomach and a brown jacket, which was opened. I did some laps around the village and then trained my Kenjutsu and Taijutsu. When I was already tired, I rested for some minutes and almost fell asleep if Kaida-sensei didn't come.

"Oh? My little student is pushing her limits," she smiled and I grinned tiredly back. "Hello Sensei. I need to thank you for the herbs you gave me," I thanked her, as it was still in my memory. "No need. I heard of your…Let's say very eventful mission," she started and I sweat-dropped. _'I knew it wasn't just me thinking that way,'_ I thought.

"Yeah…Quite eventful indeed…You probably heard it from Kakashi-sensei or read the report, but it was a success in the end. And I can get a clear picture of teamwork, even if I'm not that great." I said and she smirked. "Well that's my fault for your lack of experience in teamwork, but we cover it with spars and hard training with me. Want to have a bit of a training now?" she asked, full of mischief and hope. I gulped, but nodded in the end.

After the training, I felt really sore and my chakra reserves were on its limits. Kaida-sensei looked sheepish as the nurse scolded her for training me that much. Yeah…I was dead tired and landed in the hospital from my chakra-loss. A medical-nin came in the morning into my room and transferred some chakra into me, other than that, I just had to rest for a day.

It was strange laying there and staring out of the window. I fell asleep after an hour from my lack of rest.

I woke up with some sweat rolling down my temples. I just had that nightmare of how Danzo took Shisui's eye away and how Shisui blamed me and then commits suicide. **'It's not truly our fault,' **rational-self stated sadly and it was one of the rarest moments for me to not agree with her/or rather my other self.

I stood up and walked into the bathroom, taking a shower and grabbing my clothes and dressing up. I looked at the clock and it was 4 PM, which meant I slept for longer than usual. Sighing, I got my other stuff and jumped out of the window and making a flip, landing soundlessly at the ground and I shot off to training grounds 21. It was a surprise, when I saw some team training there. And it was just my luck that it were the Sand Siblings.

"Who are you?" a monotonous voice asked me and I turned to the shadows of the forest, where I saw a redhead. _'He's cuter than in the anime,'_ I fan-girled inside, but just smirked. "You're on my team's training grounds. And you're not from Konoha, it's probably you who should introduce first." The normal atmosphere turned to tense and chilly. I felt Temari and Kankuro's chakra panicking and they also tensed.

"O-Oi, you girly! You better watch what you're saying to us, we could just beat you." Kankuro stated, probably thinking of just trying to get me away and not let Gaara kill me. I sensed the One-Tailed and I focused on its chakra, when I found myself in the blink of my eyes in front of his cage

"Shukaku-san," I bowed and the beast stared at me as I straightened up. **"Brat,"** he grumbled and I smiled. He growled and tried to reach me, but I took my Genjutsu off and stared at his claws.

"You should let your container sleep, if he isn't rested one day someone might kill him." I simply received a glare from the beast and I grinned. "You're so grumpy, but Kurama-sama is even worse…" I stated and he looked surprised. I felt another presence join us and I glanced at a very shocked Gaara.

**"Brat, how do you know our names?"** the Ichibi demanded in a low tone, making my grin widen. "I won't tell you," I said in a sing-song voice making him growl. **"Tell me,"** he tried again, sounding intimidating, but I just closed my eyes and grinned like Gin Ichimaru at him. "Nope," as he tried to attack me, I jumped on his arm and ran onto his head and behind the cage. He stared at me, shocked, just like Gaara. As he growled, but didn't do anything against my sitting form on his head, I took it as a 'go on'.

"I just simply do, Shukaku-san. Now, will you let him sleep for at least a day?" I asked too sweet and with a dark aura, making the beast sweat-drop and growl a 'fine' and a 'brat' afterwards. Satisfied I left his domains and went back.

Gaara was staring intensely at me and Kankuro was glaring. "You calling me weak?" I asked immediately and the puppeteer smirked. "You look like one simple punch could kill you," and it was enough provocation for my patience to run out. I simply body-flickered behind him and kicked him in the back of his knee, making him fall on his knees. I let a pole come out of my jacket's sleeve and I held it at his neck, tightly pressed at his throat and he couldn't breathe properly.

"I don't like people testing my patience and underestimating me, puppeteer. You're specialized in mid- to long-range fighting, which makes you weak in short-range." I exclaimed, making Temari and Kankuro shocked. "H-How do you…" Temari mustered out, before I cut her off. "You're from Suna for the Exams. Suna-nin are specialized in weapons usually, like your fan. And there are also puppeteers like this jerk here," I nodded at Kankuro and let him free. As he turned and tried to punch me, I had my pole in both of my hands and he punched it. I didn't feel much of the impact, but his flinch was enough to make me smirk.

"Underestimating your enemies is a death wish, the same with overestimating yourself. You don't want to die a painful and fun death, do you?" I smiled sadistically and I knew I was leaking killing-intent as his body posture became stiff and as he started seating nervously. "I take is as a 'no'. Good, you understand." I nodded and let the pole disappear into my sleeve. I actually had seals on my hands, on each hand two. It was for summoning poles and I really liked looking like Pain and trying to look badass.

I started walking away as Temari asked me something. "A-Are you participating in the Chunnin Exams?" I shrugged and glanced at her over my shoulder. "Maybe. Maybe not," and then I simply went to the grounds in the forest, where I usually trained with my Rinnegan.

I made two Shadow Clones and grinned at them. "You two sparing against me, anything's allowed." With that I was up against two of my clones, and let me tell you, it was a hard time for me. After the training with them, I received their memories and experience, which helped me figuring out my own flaws in fighting.

"My Genjutsu wears out after a while…And it actually takes one quarter of my chakra. And I should work on my speed more, and endurance." With that I trained until sunset. I wasn't using any chakra, not even using my Genjutsu. I was lying on my back, worn out and tired where I used to lay with Shikamaru and Choji. Then I sensed two chakra signatures coming my way, which were all too familiar. 'Speaking of the devil,' rational-self smirked and I internally sighed.

I had my eyes closed and my arm over them, when they reached me. "Shinku, what are you doing here? I thought you were in the hospital again," Shikamaru stated and I got an irk-mark on my forehead. "I don't spend that much time there, you know…I trained a bit too hard and had low chakra reserves, making Kaida-sensei put me in the hospital. Now, doesn't your team have any missions to do?" I smirked as he groaned and both of them sat down near me.

"We just had three D-Rank," Choji said and gave me some chips, which I happily ate. "Mnn, be happy, I just recently went on an A-Ranked one." I mumbled and I could feel Shikamaru smirking. "Yeah, heard of that from Ino. Looks like you had a lot of work? Troublesome," he commented with his weird humor, making me pout.

"You're making fun of my unluckiness. I just had to be with Team 7 and not with your team or Kiba's. It would have been cool with you, Naruto's too loud." I said and got a snicker from Choji. "Like Kiba's any better," Shikamaru stated and all three of us laughed a little. _'But I still protected two lives, and made it impossible for their bodies to be controlled in the fourth ninja war,'_ I thought, grinning to myself.

"I'll see you guys later," I said, waving as I went to my apartment. I took a bath and ate instant ramen. They were really good, but I still don't get how Naruto eats them all day. It gets irritating.

As I finished, I went to bed and just layed there for a while, thinking over things. Over a while it felt like I couldn't breathe and started coughing. It was over as fast as it started and everything around me darkened and it fully consumed me.

I was standing in the uncomfortable white domains of Amaterasu and she was nowhere around this time. I looked around and when I felt a tap on my shoulder, I accidentally almost punched Amaterasu, if it weren't for a weird power letting my fist fall to my sides.

"Guess it's my fault you got scared, ne?" she smiled that usual goddess smile, which was getting to my nerves. **'You're older than twenty now and you still think so childishly,'** my rational-self commented and I felt my temper flare. _'Hah! What are you supposed to be, if you get reborn and get a new chance to experience childhood?'_ I shot back in my mind and I felt Amaterasu pinching me, which made my eye twitch in annoyance.

"What?" I groaned and massaged the spot where she was pinching me. "I was telling you that there are consequences for disobeying us," she said suddenly serious. I narrowed my eyes and felt a sudden headache, making me fall to my knees. "I guess it was our fault for not telling you, but you shouldn't have met Shukaku." She simply said and I glared.

"You can kill me and do anything you want to me, but I'm not some kind of marionette to dance like you want me to. I'm grateful for the second chance and all, even if I didn't want it, but making me obey like a damn dog is just bullshit. Do whatever you want to, Amaterasu-_san_." I said with a cold tone. She sighed and turned her head away to look at something, and when I tried to look over her, she simply stepped into my sight and had a frown.

"I'm sorry, it's not that I want you to be our puppet, but there isn't another way now. You'll need to obey us for the while. And don't disobey, I'm not going to be the one punishing you for it. There are others that would and will, even by a simple mistake you make. Your plans on protecting Sasuke from getting the curse isn't allowed and that's final." She said in a defeating voice and I stared, and as I wanted to get angry there was that headache coming back.

"The headache will go away, but it will come back if you disobey." Amaterasu said and I knew she couldn't do anything else, like she was forced to. _'And I thought she's a damn goddess without being forced to do anything.' _I thought annoyed and rational-self whacked me over the head. **'There is probably a system even in heaven or whatever plane they are living. She's probably a higher-ranked one, but still low enough to obey others. She did say that some gods don't take likings to us.'** Rational-self explained with that all-knowing tone my other self simply had. _'I knew I didn't like you for a reason…'_ I mumbled and she simply ignored my statement all together, like she had other things to worry about.

"Which son of a b*tch is behind this?" I asked and the headache got horrible, making me lay on the floor and roll into a ball. "Shinku, please. Respect us," Amaterasu's voice ringed in my head and then I just woke up in my bed again.

I took a shower and changed into my usual attire. I had a light headache, but simply tried to ignore it. 'You shouldn't have been like that to Amaterasu and the other gods behind this,' rational-self said and I growled under my breath. "I'm in control of myself, not you and certainly not some gods." I mumbled and went to the market, buying food.

"Shinku! Finally we found you."


	12. Pranks

"Shinku! Finally we found you," Kiba shouted from a distance. I turned and watched as Team 8 walked closer. "Hey, why do you need me?" I asked, confused. Kiba grinned and Akamaru barked happily.

"Why? Because you are joining our team for the Chunnin Exams." Shino stated creepily as hell and I shuttered as I noticed two bugs landing on his forehead.

"Oh…" I breathed out. Kiba got an irk-mark and pointed at me.

"Aren't you happy? We're going to kick ass together again!" he declared and I sweat-dropped. Then we both had that mischief in our eyes and we grinned at each other.

"You remember right?" I asked, evil smirk on my face. He nodded, grinning and Akamaru simply whined as he probably figured why we were like that. "S-Shinku? A-Are you o-o-okay?" Hinata asked me and I simply nodded. "Kiba…You think it's time to prank Team 7?" I asked and Kiba grinned evilly.

"Every time, dear Shinku." We both laughed and then got weird looks from the villagers around us. Kiba looked at me questioningly and I shrugged.

We went to my apartment, me just placing the groceries down and then taking some things for the little pranks. We were walking down the road, when we heard shrieks of joy and we turned to a corner.

"Hinata? Can you use your Byakugan to see if it's Sasuke?" I whispered and she nodded, activating her blood-limit. "H-He's walking t-to t-the training g-grounds…" she mumbled and I shared an evil look with Kiba. "Kiba? You know where he lives, right?"

Kiba looks sheepish and scratches his neck. "Well…No," I got an irk-mark and glared. "But! But! Akamaru and I can smell it out!" he shouts/whispers. _'Could've been my idea,'_ I thought sweat-dropping. "Okay…Pink and yellow right?" Shino nodded and handed us the colors. "Good! Let's get s some color on Sasuke!" I whispered enthusiastically and we shoot off to find his apartment.

*After an hour long search*

"Finally!" Kiba groaned and I snickered.

"If we just followed the fan-girls we could have found it quicker," I grumped and Kiba growled. "You should have said that earlier!" he shouted at me, waving his hands around like an idiot.

"You…Are you calling me, slow?" I asked darkly and he hurriedly shakes his head. "Great! Now…How do we get in?" I ask and after a while of searching, I just break a window and climb in.

"OI! How are we gonna repair it?" Kiba shouts as he climbs in, Shino and Hinata following him. "Simply. One of you is going to cover it with a Genjutsu," I concluded and all three kind of got sheepish. "Wait…Can you cast Genjutsu like that?" I asked carefully and they all looked away, making me face-palm. "Great…And you're being trained under Kurenai-sensei?" I asked and Kiba groaned.

"Don't make us remember the times she put us through Genjutsu training. We had to get out of them for the whole day." Kiba groaned and Hinata looked at him.

"I-It wasn't t-that b-bad. S-S-Sensei just…" she defended lamely and Kiba sighed. "Well at least you guys didn't land in a hospital after some training," I pointed out and they looked at me. "Ugh-huh…Let's just do our thing here and get out, before that ass comes back." Kiba muttered and we nodded.

We stalked to his bathroom and I placed some pink in his hair products. "I really wanna see him with pink hair…" I snickered and processed with some more replacements. I then made my way to his bedroom and found Hinata unconscious on the ground, while Kiba was going through Sasuke's stuff, and pairs of boxers were laying on the ground.

"His stuff is all over the room, clean the mess up." I said and he snickered.

"Oi. What about if we put his clothes outside, for the girls to grab it?" he asked and I smirked. "Well that would be-"

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke's voice demanded and both I and Kiba turned robotically to the door. Sasuke was standing in the doorway, a stoic Shino behind him. I shared a look with Kiba and he signaled the 'go'. I grabbed Hinata and I jumped with Kiba out of the broken window, and Kiba was letting some of Sasuke's clothes fall to the ground.

"Hey! Come back!" Sasuke shouted and I snickered. I heard some squeals of delight as the girls grabbed and then fought over his clothes.

"Who's next?" I asked. "Sakura?" Kiba asked back and I grinned. "It's payback time for calling me 'useless'." I mumbled, still grinning. Kiba gaped and closed his mouth after a while.

"Man…If I remember when a boy called you similar things, you almost skinned them alive. What did you do?" I snorted as I remembered all the boys being beat up. "I just threatened her and pointed out the fact that I'm stronger." I said and then my rational-self whacked me over the head inside my mind.

**'You're awfully being like a certain Uchiha. Such arrogance can be your downfall,' **she scolded and I grimaced internally. _'I don't have a superiority-complex.'_ I defended myself. She snorted and shook her head.

**'Yet. It's only a matter of time you'll actually start using your Rinnegan eyes. You know as much as I do that Nagato could have been invincible, but like Itachi stated that every jutsu has a weakness, so do we. Humans aren't perfect.'** My rational-self stated calmly and somehow ended up in my mind sitting behind a table, drinking tea and also reading a terrifying familiar manga about a certain straw-hat wearing pirate.

_'Is that One Piece!? Man…I miss computers and the technology we lack here,'_ I wailed like a child and rational-self kicked me. **'You idiot, stop whining and crying like a toddler.'** She glared pointedly. Sighing I just went with my attention back to Kiba.

"Nothing more?" I shook my head. "Man…You really got soft," his remark got him a Gibbs-slap over the head. "Maybe, maybe not. I don't care as long as she gets paid back now," I grinned to myself. "What do you intend to do?" he asked with a curious glint.

"I think some glue on her hair-brush isn't going to hurt," I chuckled to myself and he stared at me. "A bit much?" I asked and he thought about it.

"Maybe. What about we bring a dead fish into her room and hide it under her bed. And maybe get some fish oil to mix it up with her hair products?" His idea was probably better and less harmful for her hair. "Deal, but Naruto's mine." I said and we shook hands. Hinata stirred in my grip and I glanced at her. I then looked at Kiba with a look that said 'I have a masterpiece of a prank, which includes little innocent Hinata'. He gulped, but still managed a grin.

Later that day, with me and Kiba already finished with Sakura, we were lurking in Naruto's apartment (you don't even need to ask how we got inside - it's a secret~~). Hinata was sleeping in Naruto's bed, all curled up in a ball. I and Kiba also managed to hide all instant-ramen cups we found everywhere. As I sensed Naruto, I sighed for Kiba to hide with me in the shadows of the apartment.

Slowly Naruto came in and got mad about how he couldn't find any ramen. Frustrated he went to the bathroom and after a couple of minutes, he came back just in some boxers with hearts on it. I clapped Kiba's mouth shut as he started snickering. As Naruto turned the lights off, and slowly layed into the bed, he still didn't notice Hinata. After some minutes, he started snuggling to the pillow and accidentally even started snuggling into Hinata.

Kiba and I started snickering and when we couldn't contain ourselves, we started laughing. Which effectively woke Naruto and even Hinata up. What followed was a loud shriek of Hinata and then she fainted, and a very confused and embarrassed Naruto. He heard our laugher and he strolled to us, getting angry.

"Shinku! Kiba! Why is Hinata-chan here!? And why couldn't I find my ramen!?" he shouted with a tomato-red face and I just laughed, pointing under his bed. "U-Under, Hahaha, your bed. Hahahahaaha," I breathed out between my laughs. He stormed off to his bed and found them.

"Hey! Why are two cups missing?" he asked and Kiba and I shared a look. It said 'he counts them?'.

After that little prank was over, Kiba brought Hinata to the Hyuuga Compound and we parted ways. It was dark and I just noticed that I haven't went to Shisui's grave. I stormed off and hurried.

The forest was quiet and peaceful, but it had that darkness everywhere. I guess it were just the shadows from the trees. I finally reached his grave and smiled.

"Sorry I didn't brought flowers today. I had lots of fun planning pranks and kidding around, and I think it's the first time with me visiting without any flowers." I said quietly. I stroke the gravestone and sighed. "It can't be helped now. I'll come tomorrow with the usual bouquet, just for you." After a while, maybe ten minutes, I walked to the cliff and stared into the river.

"I could just join you, yet I have things to do that need to be done. And I also have the promise to keep, ne?" I asked into the darkness. I felt like I was little again, and felt how Shisui ruffled my hair and cracking a bad joke.

**'We should leave now. It's dark and we don't like the darkness,' **rational-self said and I nodded. _'We really don't,'_ I thought.

"See you later, Shisui." I started walking off, when I heard a light 'I hope so'. I turned and tried to sense anyone, without effort. _'But it was definitely Shisui's voice,'_ I thought dumb-founded.

.

.

.

.

**Author's Note: I think it's not really funny, I lack a good sense of humor. -,- Guess, that's something I'll also need to work on. Later!~~ **


	13. Training

The next day, I was early up and walked aimlessly around Konoha. Until, I walked near the training grounds. I thought about the little pranks and smirked to myself as I thought to see the effects. I was in the shadows of the forest by the grounds 3. I almost blew my cover up as I saw Sasuke's dark pink hair. And when Sakura came, it was just hilarious. Her shocked expression as she saw Sasuke was priceless. But Naruto's comments were the best.

As Kakashi poofed onto the training grounds, his first sentence was: "Sasuke, did you dye your hair pink?" I snickered and Naruto's laugh covered the sound. Sasuke's angry expression was also priceless and when Kakashi stepped closer to them, and Sakura being unfortunately the closest now, Kakashi looked at them.

"Why does it smell of fish?" was Kakashi's question and Sakura turned red. "S-Someone put fish oil in my hair-shampoo." She confessed and Naruto looked at both of his teammates. "I think I know who's behind it," he stated and his whole team stared at him shocked.

"Hn. Who, dope?" Sasuke asked, since he too had an idea. "Kiba and Shinku. If they spend too much time together, they start pranking. I know from experience…" he muttered the last part angrily. I clapped with my hands and body-flickered next to Naruto. I could smell the awful fish-smell from Sakura and I edged away.

"Well it sure was funny how you cuddled into Hina-" before I ended, Naruto covered my mouth and I got an irk-mark on my forehead. "Shh!" he shushed me up. I bit his hand, not really much and he immediately moved his hands away.

"I hope your hands were clean," I taunted and he edged away from my dark aura. "Y-Yeah…" he mumbled and then I just beat him up like Sakura probably does. As I finished, Sakura and Sasuke gave me deadly glares. "Hmm? What is it?" I asked casually, making them even angrier. As they were about to beat me up, I ran off.

The following three days, I had training with Team 8 and a shortened training with Kaida-sensei. And I swear it was horrible, the time with Kurenai-sensei. Sure, she was nice and caring, but the devil she becomes during our training wasn't expected. As much as she tried to drill the stuff about Genjutsu into my brain, I didn't seem to get better at it. At all.

"It'll have to do, for now. You're simply not good at Genjutsu, but you still know how to dispel them. It only helps that you're a sensor, so you can feel something being off." Kurenai said with a tired sigh, but it went into a smirk as she stated the latter fact. I merely nodded and watched as Kiba sparred with Shino and Hinata trained on her own. I glanced at Kurenai and she already had that 'go on' look. I stood up and speed off to Hinata.

"Hinata! Can we spar? Please?" I pleased and she seemed nervous again. "S-Sure, but I-I'm n-not a g-great fighter l-like Kiba or S-Shino." She murmured and I shook my head, smiling. "Let's just see, I know you're better than Ino and Sakura together." I said and we distanced ourselves, falling into stances. I had a more relaxes stance, looking like I took it as a joke, and Hinata falling into the usual Gentle Fist stance.

"And…Let's start!" I shouted and jumped over her as she tried to strike my right shoulder. _'I'm good with both hands, since I need to be with my sword-style, but she already saw and figured my right was my better. Good, indeed.'_ I thought and landed in a crouch, as Hinata tried to strike me again. My leg shoot out and I kicked her footing out of her and she stumbled backwards. I took it as a good time and body-flickered behind her, kicking her shoulder. She winced, but turned to me and tapped a chakra point in my sides and I scowled as it felt like Haku shot that point with a thousand of senbon. As she tried to kick me, I ducked again and grabbed her leg. She tried to get out of my strong grasp, but to no vail as I started spinning her and let her fly into a tree. I took my katana out and waited as she got up, coughing in the process.

"Ugh," she grunted and I smirked internally as I knew I flung her at her sides, in the same point she jabbed me. **'Your sadist is coming to surface. Keep it down, you know both of you'll need your strength for the exams.'** Rational-self said and I groaned as Hinata almost hit my shoulder, if I haven't grabbed her wrist and yanked her arm downwards to the ground. She whimpered and I loosened my grasp and she jabbed my shoulder with her other hand and making my left arm useless. I growled and let go, jumping over her and kicking at the back of her knees. She fell to her knees and I heard her gasp and I put my arm around her neck in a choking manner. She choke out a breath and then calmed, and I knew she found a way to rescue herself out and she tried to jab into another point which would make my right arm also useless. Whining to myself, I moved my arm and grabbed her wrist, before she'd jab herself into her neck.

"Close to killing yourself," I stated and she moaned as I spun her wrist into a painful angle, making her cry out in pain. I knew how much pressure it needed to break her wrist, but it was just a spar. _'As much as the crack would have satisfied me…I really am a sadist, aren't I?'_ I thought amusedly. **'Yes, yes you are.'** Rational-self noted. I let go of her wrist as she tried to hit my chin with the back of her head, which would have been painful, if I haven't flipped backwards.

"I'll still need much work…" I groaned and kicked Hinata in the shoulder and she fell onto her butt, because I just reacted to her trying to jab me again. _'Gentle Fist is that type of fighting I hate the most, even if it's cool.'_ I thought annoyed at her trying to strike me again, and I blocked it with the scabbard of my katana. "Use jutsus, because if you won't…Then it's bye-bye." I declared and flung her over my shoulder and jumped into the air and started making some one-handed handseals, since it was one of the jutsus I loved to use.

*Third Person's POV*

Kurenai was watching how her female student sparred with the new addition to their team. She smiled as she saw they were more or less even and good sparring partners, even if Hinata was a gentle soul, and the redhead had some sadistic tendencies. But as Shinku told Hinata to get ready for some jutsus, Kurenai stared wide eyed at the redhead that was making single-handed handseals.

_'I-Impossible…!'_ Kurenai thought and as she didn't know which jutsu she was going to use, she flickered in front of Hinata, as she knew, she wouldn't be able to keep up anymore.

_"Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu!" _as the fireball shot out of Shinku's mouth, Kurenai rather grabbed Hinata and used the substitution jutsu, and both were replaced with a wooden log.

Shinku was kind of irritated as Kurenai interfered, but she knew that Hinata at this time didn't have any jutsu up her sleeve, making it rather unfair. The redhead sighed and landed on her feet, just as Kurenai placed Hinata on the ground. As the black-haired Jonnin turned to the new addition, she had a frown on her face.

"That could have made some serious damage, Shinku." She scolded and made her way to the redhead. Shinku hung her head low and mumbled an apology to her new sensei. "Why did you do it, if you knew that Hinata was unprepared for it?" Kurenai was angry, but she didn't show it, and Shinku took notice of it. _'I still get treated more like an outsider than an actual ninja from Konoha, a village I do want to keep safe.'_ Shinku thought and rational-self just sighed.

"I'm sorry, I-I..." taking a deep breath, Shinku calmed herself down. "I got too much into the fight and wanted to win. I'm not too used to use this much Taijutsu and I don't like to be seen as weak. I didn't want to use much of my Kenjutsu, since I can make some serious damage with it at times. It's Ninjutsu I decide in the end. I wanted to…I'm sorry," the redhead explained. Hinata that heard it from the beginning, walked to her and blushed, looking at the grounds.

"I-It's a-alright, Shinku. Y-You didn't k-know I-I wasn't r-ready f-for s-such a-a spar," the Hyuuga heir said quietly. Shinku gave a sheepish grin and patted Hinata's shoulder. "Sorry," with that they turned to the two sparring boys. "Boys! It's enough for today, you're clearly all ready for the Exams. And with Shinku, a sensor, your tracking skills only increased." Kurenai exclaimed, giving them proud smiles. It only got a little strained, when smiling at the new addition. And Shinku took notice of it, and felt a negative feeling inside of her.

She knew, people won't stop being suspicious of her any time soon, or give her skeptical gazes. But if even one of the more important people like Kurenai were wary of her, it did hurt.

"You four will meet here, tomorrow. To apply for the Exams, you'll go to the Academy, specifically class 301 on the third floor. Dismissed," and with that the Jonnin poofed away. "Well guys, see you tomorrow." Shinku waved and flickered away. Hinata smiled at the spot where Shinku stood not a moment ago. Kiba and Shino glanced at each other and then looked at their female member.

"Hinata. What happened that Kurenai-sensei scolded Shinku?" Kiba asked and Akamaru barked his agreement. Hinata fidgeted under their gaze and stared at the ground. "W-We had a s-spar and s-she a-almost roasted m-me with h-her jutsu." She answered in a soft voice. Shino nodded and Kiba looked confused. "Wait...She used Ninjutsu? I thought she was great with her sword, and good in Taijutsu…Why did she use Ninjutsu?" he asked and Shino sighed at his idiotic teammate. "Why? Because she isn't used to spar against a Hyuuga. Her Taijutsu is not a good match against the Gentle Fist." The stoic Aburame answered. Kiba made an 'ahh' and nodded.

"And she probably wouldn't use her sword in just a spar." Kiba noted and then they talked for some more time, then parted ways.

Meanwhile, Shinku made her way to the training grounds she trained with Shisui and Itachi. She released the bandages around her eyes and meditated for two hours. And in between these two hours she got a flashback.

Flashback: _Shinku had her eyes closed and tried to ignore Shisui's annoying complains. "Come on, Shinku! Let's see how strong you got!" as she didn't reply, since she meditated or at least tried to, Shisui flickered to her side and hit the backside of her head with his fist. "Oww!" Shinku groaned and massaged the sore spot. As she opened her eyes, she stood up and glared at the grinning Shisui. "Why'd you do that!?" she yelled and he just flickered some meters away. "Respect your superiors. Now let's see how far you got till now." With that he raced at her, making her groan. "Shisui-baka," she grunted and tried to block his fist with her arms crossed. The force made her struggle and forced her staggering backwards. _

_She growled at Shisui and tried to kick his sides, but he simply grabbed her leg and flung her to the ground. She sensed him trying to kick her and she had only time to roll out of the way. Shinku tried to kick his feet to make him fall, but he only jumped away._

_"Is that all?" Shisui taunted, which made Shinku sneer in annoyance. As she flickered before him and tried to punch his face, he caught her fist in his palm and clicked with his tongue. "I didn't taught you were that weak," as the words left his mouth, Shinku flipped out of his grasp and started making handseals for one of the few jutsu she already knew. "Wind Release: Air Bullets!" and just as the jutsu almost hit him, he used the Replacement jutsu and it hit a log instead._

_"Damn it!" Shinku yelled and then found herself pinned to the ground, with Shisui sitting on her stomach. "Hey, get off Shisui-baka!" she grunted and Shisui grinned as he complied. He helped her up and ruffled her already messy hair. "You should work on your Taijutsu," he noted and she grunted a 'whatever'. He sighed and crouched to her eye-level, with his hand still on her head. "You were great for a kid," he smiled and she huffed, but smiled at his compliment. "But if you want to really spar with me, you'll need to get more flexible, quick, and strong." He added with the usual Uchiha smirk. She growled in annoyance, but nodded her head._

_"Well I didn't take my weights off," she mumbled and Shisui nodded. "I know, and I also know you're going to be a great ninja. You just need to have patience," he said and stood up. As Shinku sensed a presence near, she turned her head to Itachi. "Itachi!" she grinned and Shisui only smiled. He had a feeling she had a crush on his cousin. Itachi smiled at her, but it changed into a frown as he looked at Shisui. "You went hard on her," he noted and Shisui felt a chill down his spine and backed away, behind the young redhead. "S-She wanted me to, r-right Shinku?" he asked, pleaded the redhead to say yes. _

_Shinku caught the tone and smirked up at Shisui. She caught his pleading eyes that noticed her evil smirk and Shisui was too late as she turned to Itachi. "No, I tried to meditate and he was being childish." With that Itachi's eyes glared at Shisui and as he noticed the glare, his face paled and hurriedly body-flickered away, without a goodbye. _

_"You okay?" Itachi asked, but he knew that Shisui wouldn't hurt her. She smiled and nodded. 'Itachi really is scary when he wants to be,' she thought while shuddering at the thought of it. "You look like you had a mission," she stated as she noticed his fatigue. "You should go home and rest." She added and Itachi only chuckled at her worry. "Do I look that bad?" he joked and Shinku smirked. "Worse," she joked too and started walking away. Itachi followed and only smiled. He felt like they knew each other a long time, and he sometimes thought that Shinku was too mature for her age._

_"I think Sasuke will be happy, when you're back. He always brags about how his Nii-san is the best," she said and Itachi looked at the sky. "He does?" Shinku nodded and slowly thought when the massacre will happen. "Do you agree?" Itachi suddenly asked and Shinku frowned. "No. Shisui is way stronger, even if he's childish sometimes. He can really be a baka, but that makes him himself. A serious and stoic Shisui wouldn't be Shisui. You're great too, but you're Itachi and he's just Shisui." She smiled to herself and Itachi watched her. He already knew she viewed Shisui as a brother, and that he had a special place in her heart._

_Shinku turned to Itachi and she grinned, making her look like the child she is. "But you're great too. You're Itachi. You're calm, collected, clear-minded and friendly. You love Konoha just like Shisui and I, and you hold great love towards Sasuke. You're…Itachi Uchiha, someone who can act stoic and emotionless, but behind that cold mask is a warm soul that loves his home and family." She finished and then blushed, looking away as she scolded herself for talking that much. _

_Itachi only stared at the redhead and then a small smile appeared on his face. "Thank you," he said and Shinku looked up at him. She grinned sheepishly and scratched her cheek, clearly embarrassed at her long explanation. _Flashback ends.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note: I'm really sorry that I couldn't update sooner. I didn't have many ideas and I needed to study for school. Luckily we've got holidays! **

**What would you guys think, if I'd make the story to Itachi x Shinku later, when Shippuden starts? I've got something planned out, but I want your opinion! Review, please! **


End file.
